Tuned Up
by MourningHisDoom
Summary: Amu and Ikuto both attend the same music school. The problem? They hate each other. So what are they supposed to do when they're teamed up for a huge junior project? Humor cause I hope it's funny. Amuto and other couples. DISCONTINUED!
1. First Kiss and Dougie

**MHD: Ok, so this is my first fan-fic ever.**

**Amu: I like it, well except the last few sentences.**

**MHD: That's my favorite part.**

**Amu: Of course it is.**

**Ikuto: Awww, be nice Amu-_koi._**

**MHD: Awww, how cute! Anyway Yoru, will you do the honors (no charas by the way, maybe the next story)**

**Yoru: MourningHisDoom does not own First Kiss by Kesha and 3oh3, Teach Me how to Dougie by Cali swag district, or Shugo Chara, otherwise Amuto would have happened a long time ago~nyah!**

**MHD: (hands Taiyaki to Yoru) So, without further ado let the story begin!**

Dougie and First Kiss

Seiyo Academy for the Performing Arts, or, as it is occasionally known, the only prison with it's own theme music. Okay, I'll admit it, to an outsider it may seem a little weird, I mean our official classes are Monday to Thursday, from 8:00 am to 2:45 pm, but we aren't released from the building until 4:30 pm. That extra hour and a forty-five minutes, plus all of Friday, are devoted to your chosen field, whether it's preforming, visual, or electronic.

Now, let me attempt to explain the three groupings to you. Performing is your basic idea of a performer, actors, singers, dancers, all that kind of stuff. Next there was visual, they were your stage designers, your choreographers, your script writers, your artists (painters, sculptors, etc.), and your directors. Then you had electronic, they're kinda like the geeks at your school, just minus the bad looks and the social problems. They did all the stuff that made everything come together for a show, the effects artists, the pyrotechnics, and the camera operators. Basically, Seiyo was preparing the next generation of the performing industry.

That, my dear friends, is where I come in. My name is Amu Hinamori, I'm already being looked at by music producers, I could probably be on stage right now, but I love Seiyo to much. That's the other thing about my very unique school, an hour of vocal rehearsals may strike normal people as torturous, but to everyone here it's the most anticipated part of our day. I've been going here since middle school, and I've finally reached the last quarter of my Junior year. At Seiyo that means one thing, the Junior music competition.

I'll give you a simple rundown. The freshman class of every department is split into groups together, a male and female from each department for every group, with extra's split into preexisting groups. Together we have to put together a series of concerts, and then compete in a huge talent showcase all throughout March, April, and May.

So I'm sitting in classroom 113, waiting to find out who I'm working with for the last part of my first year of high school. Finally the door cracked open, and a boy of average height with dark green hair, blue eyes, and glasses walked in. "Hey" I said, trying to maintain a cool attitude, as I walked over to the new arrival, "I'm Am..."

"Amu Hinamori," he said, quickly interrupting me, "Female, pink hair slightly past shoulder length, age seventeen, yellow eyes, height five' eight", second in popularity only too..."

"Oh, shut it prez," another girl came in, she was short, shorter than me or Kairi, she had wavy blonde hair, and brown eyes a few shades darker than mine.

"Um... and you are?" all these people were really gonna trough me off,

"I'm Rima Mashiro, me and Know-it-all are both from electronics, I'm a camera operator, and Kairi is a director and an effects artist."

"Kairi?"

She gestured to the green-haired boy. "Kairi Sanjo, also known as know-it-all or class prez."

"OK, I think I've got it now. Like he said, I'm Amu Hinamori, I specialize in..."

"Music and acting..." Kairi spoke up for the first time since Rima had silenced him, although, he still looked slightly taken aback. Suddenly my phone went off in my pocket, blaring the words...

_My fist kiss went a little like this_

_(smooch) and twist_

_(smooch smooch) and twist_

I quickly flipped it open, to find the number for my friend Kukai flashing across the screen. I smiled as I read over his text.

_Dear Amu,_

_To bad we weren't paired up, I had some great effects planned for your show. Fight hard, it won't be any fun if I win and you don't try. Can't wait for your show._

_-Kukai_

"Win," I scoffed as I quickly typed back, "like that'll happen." I ended up typing exactly what I had said, hit send, and turned to the curious faces of my two present partners.

"Who was that?" Rima asked with wide eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. The look on their face said no. "He was my first kiss." I answered simply, hoping this simple explanation would do. Just then, the door opened again, this time though it hit the wall so hard I thought it would fall off the hinges.

"YAYA IS HERE" an eccentric girl stood in the door frame, screaming at the top of her lungs. This girl wasn't as short as Rima, but she was still pretty tiny, her hair definetley didn't make her look older. She had orange hair tied into bows by two ribbons. Her eyes were brown like Rima's, but they were darker. It took me a second to get past her and notice the...guy...behind her. At least, I think he's a guy, he's dressed like a guy, but he really looks like a girl. He-I'll just say he for now- has waist length purple hair, and just like Rima and Yaya, he had brown eyes – I, by the way, now officially agree with the fact that brown is the dominant eye color.

"Um...yeah..." he said, reaching to scratch the back of his head, "this is Yaya Yuiki, and I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. We're from the visual arts department." OK, so clearly he was the guy for that department. "So, who are we missing?" he asked as he examined our group.

"um...the other music department student..." I was starting to get ticked off at this dude, he was fifteen minutes late and the only one not here yet, plus he was from my department.

"Oh, that's fine, but can I play some music while we wait?"

"Go for it." I said, sitting lazily on one of the desks.

"Thanks." He said. He quickly slipped off his backpack, a blue one with twin speakers on the front. He pulled out his i-pod, a blue nano, and hit play. The words playing were...

_Aye! aye!  
Teach me how to dougie (aye!) __Dudes love to hate so they try to shoot me  
Females be stuck to me I think they tryna glue me  
I make the party shine bright when it start to boomin  
Dis beat was bubblegum, so I had to chew it _

_They be like smooth (what?)_  
_Can u teach me how to dougie?_  
_You know why?_  
_Cause all da girls love it (aye)_  
_All I need is a beat that's super bumpin_  
_And for you, you, and you to back it up and dump it!_  
_Put your arms out front, lean side to side_  
_They goin be on you when they see you hit dat dougie right?_  
_Ain't nobody gettin with my bro from morning side_  
_He go by bubba and he hit dat dance with thunder (OK)_  
_I ain't from Dallas but I D-town boogie (boogie)_  
_I show my moves off and everybody tryna do me_  
_I leave da function and all da ladies wish day knew me_  
_Now you just do you, and I'm a do me (all day)_

_[ x2]_  
_Teach me how to dougie_  
_Teach me-teach me how to dougie_  
_Teach me how to dougie_  
_Teach me-teach me how to dougie_  
_Err-body love me_  
_Err-err-body love me_  
_Err-body love me_  
_You ain't messin with my dougie!_

I knew this song, and, more importantly, I knew the dance, too. I stood there, doing the same moves they did on the video, when suddenly, I felt someone beside me. Nagihiko was dancing, too, and, to be honest, he looked a lot better than I did. We kept dancing until the end of the song. We turned to each other with huge smiles on our face and slapped high-fives. I knew that we were gonna get along just fine. After we had put our hands down, I noticed someone leaning against the door, he had blue hair and dark sapphire eyes, he was the tallest out of all of us. I doubted that even Kukai matched him.

"Not bad." He said with a crooked smirk on his face, a look that immediately irked me.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily. Everyone knew him, but I liked to pretend I didn't. He didn't have time to answer, Kairi was already speaking.

"Amu Hinamori is second in popularity only to," He looked directly at the boy "Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Yep, it was Mr. "I'm better than you." And with my luck, he wasn't here by accident.

"I'm the last member of your group." He said, still smirking. Oh, just shoot me now.

**MHD: So what did you think? Please comment and help me decide whether or not to finish this story.**

**Amu: Ugh, why him.**

**MHD: (huggles Ikuto) Because he's adorable! Go for it Yoru!**

**Yoru: Please read and review!**


	2. Just Dance and Anything You Can Do

**MHD: Chapter Two, up and running.**

**Amu: (reading ahead) I like this chapter!**

**Ikuto: I don't.**

**Amu Just cause I won.**

**MHD: Anyway, Ran your...**

**Kiseki: How dare you allow commoners to go before the king. I will (goes off on rant)**

**MHD: Ran, quickly please**

**Ran: (waving pom-poms in air) MourningHisDoom doesn't own Shugo Chara otherwise Kesiki (looks at Kesiki who is still ranting) Would have shut up by now. Anyway. Story Start!**

Ikuto just stood there, smirking like nobodies business. God I hated that smirk.

Nagi's iPod was still playing in the background, and the song suddenly changed. It was another song I absolutely loved, even if it was country.

_Baby why don't we _

_just turn that TV off_

_three hundred fifteen_

_channels of nothing but_

_bad news on_

_Well it might be me but_

_the way I see it the_

_whole wide world has _

_gone crazy_

_So baby why don't_

_we just dance._

Nagi swept me up quickly, spinning me around once and pulling me through a few other moves. I figured that this was his way of relieving the tension you could practically feel in the air. I went along with it, mainly because I enjoyed dancing with him. The song, however, had to end eventually. Nagi twirled me one more time, before we came to a rest, one of his arms tossed carelessly over my shoulder.

Everyone watching immediately burst into applause. Well, almost everyone. Guess who the one exception was.

"Can we please get started now?" Ikuto asked in a highly exasperated voice.

"Your the one who was late." I was really ticked off now, what a hypocrite.

"I had a mob of my 'fans' chasing me" boy was he a smart alec, and conceited to boot.

"So did I, but I was still here, EARLY"

"Look, whatever, alright. Let's just get started."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"FINE!" I think everyone in school heard that. I rushed over to shut the door, hoping to avoid a stare down with all of my classmates. And, somehow, I did. I was to happy that I had "won" the first "battle" of what was going to be like a third world war between me and Ikuto. I decided to be the Allies, so that made Ikuto the Axis, and everyone else would probably end up as Switzerland.

"So..." Rima broke the tension this time, hunching into herself in a bit as she spoke. "What do we start with?"

"Yaya always blanks out her mind when she needs ideas, and just works on whatever comes to her." OK, so this Yaya girl used third person, but I figured if she kept ideas coming, I could get over her odd habits.

"It's worth a shot..." Kairi said hesitantly. He closed his eyes, and the rest of us followed suit. So what was the first thing that came to my mind? How much I wanted to massacre Ikuto. Just then it hit me, me and Kukai used to always sing this one song when we got in an argument over who was better, and it definetley fit here, too.

"I've got it!" I declared triumphantly. Everyone's eyes snapped open and they all turned to look at me. "Can I use your speakers Nagi?" I blushed slightly when I realized I had never asked his permission to use that nick-name, but he just smiled with an easy "Sure Amu." Gosh, he was awesome. I pulled my iPod touch out of my pocket, it's neon pink case as eye-grabbing as ever, found my song, and tossed it to Nagi. He unplugged his nano and re-attached the small out-put cord from his backpack into the hole on my touch. He smiled at my selection before hitting play, giving me just enough time to walk over to Ikuto before my lines started. I got right up in his face (made easier by the fact that he was sitting on a desk) and declared with pride and conviction:

_Anything you can do, I can do better._

Ikuto didn't miss a beat, he bent closer and delivered a loud:

_**HA**_

Good start, but let's see if he could keep up. I turned my back as my first musical lines came, taking a few steps forward:

_I can do anything better than you._

Ikuto propped his chin on my shoulder:

_**No you can't.**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can, yes I can!_

Ikuto pulled off my shoulder now, walking a few steps to my right with his back turned to me. I pivoted slightly, just enough so that we were both facing opposite directions.

_**Anything you can be I can **_

_**be greater**_

_**Sooner or later I'm greater than you.**_

I turned my head to the right, moving it just enough that I was able to see him from my peripheral vision.

_No your not._

Ikuto mirrored me perfectly. The dance was so perfect it felt almost choreographed.

_**Yes I am.**_

_No your not._

_**Yes I am**_

_No your not._

_**Yes I am, yes I am.**_

We both pivoted on the foot opposite the way we were facing. Now our eyes were deadlocked, and, for a second, I struggled not to go weak at the knees. Stupid, stupid Ikuto.

_**I can shoot a partridge, **_

_**with a single cartridge.**_

_I can get a sparrow, _

_with a bow and arrow_

We stormed back towards each other on these lines. I was already angry, and yet he stood there as calm as ever. Again, stupid Ikuto.

_**I can live on bread and cheese.**_

Easy shot. I attempted to look fascinated during my next line. Fascinated with Ikuto. Pfffffff. Almost impossible, but I am a very good actress.

_And only on that?_

_**Yep!**_

_So can a rat._

Hook, line, and sinker. Now he was getting angry. It was slight, but I could see it in his eyes. His gorgeous, deep dark, mysterious, blue eyes. Dang it, stu...well, you know.

_**Any note you can sing, I can sing higher.**_

OK, now besides him, what other guy is dumb enough to say that to a girl.

_I can sing any note higher than you._

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't!**_

Our voices continued to rise, and then, I went full on opera singer.

_YES I CAN!_

Another win. He looked almost shocked.

_**How do you sing that high?**_

_I'm a girl!_

Had he really forgotten?

_**Anything you can say, I can say softer**_

_I can say anything softer than you._

This was to easy.

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can, YES I CAN!_

I almost had him, I was that close!

_**I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker**_

Why was that so easy to believe.

_I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker._

_**I can open any safe.**_

Again, so easy to believe.

_Without being caught?_

_**You bet!**_

_That's what I thought, you crook._

_**Any note you can hold, I can hold longer**_

Yeah right.

_I can hold any note longer than you._

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you caaaaan't**_

He tried to put up a good fight.

_Yes can._

But everyone looked shocked at how long I could hold the note. It's for reasons like this that people go to Seiyo.

_**Yes you caaaaaaaaaaan**_

**Where you keep all that air?**

He could figure it out on his own. I'm sure he was _knowledgeable _enough.

_**Anything you can say, I can say faster**_

_I can say anything faster than you_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**Noyoucan't**_

_YesIcan_

_**Noyoucan't**_

_YesIcan_

_**Noyucant**_

_Yesican_

_**Nyucat**_

_yeican_

Even I barely knew what I was saying on the last part.

_**I can jump a hurdle**_

_I can wear a girdle_

_**I can knit a sweater**_

I gave him a quick hip check, hoping to make my point.

_I can fill it better_

_**I can do most anything**_

Puh-lease

_Can you bake a pie_

_**No**_

_Neither can I._

_**Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter**_

Now for the final nail in his coffin.

_I can sing anything sweeter than you_

I stepped closer to him, pressed immensely close to him, a little to close for my liking. He, however, seemed perfectly fine. He even had the nerve to wrap an arm around me and pull me closer.

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I ca-ha-ha-ha-han_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Oh, yes I can_

For a second, it was like we were the only ones in the room, the only ones in the world. I was lost in his eyes, and, from the look on his face, he was just as dazed. And then, the spell was broken.

_**No you can't, can't, can't**_

_Yes I can, can, can_

_**(No you CAN'T**_

_Yes I CAN)_

Everyone was totally amazed. At least, I think that's what the applause meant. There were comments of "Wow" "amazing" "perfect" "Not bad" and even a "This could improve our odds. I had no clue who most of the comments came from , although I would have been willing to bet that the last one was from Kairi.

"I think I won" said Ikuto.

"Yeah right" I said, what a load. "I won"

"I did"

"I did"

"I did"

"Amu won" Rima stepped next to me, wrapping both of her arms around my left one. I liked this girl. She was a little clingy, a little blunt, maybe even a little immature, but she was adorable, and she was taking my side. Not something I could say of most girls when me and Ikuto were fighting it out. Maybe, just maybe I could handle this, without killing Ikuto.

"I totally won." He said. He smirked as he leaned closer to Rima and stunned her silent. That was it. I punched him as hard as I could, landing my right arm square on the left side of his jaw. He let out a loud "oh" and stumbled over a few steps. Maybe I didn't have to kill him, I watched as he lightly touched his cheek, maybe I could keep him in check some other way.

**MHD: Yay for Amu using my method of problem solving.**

**Ikuto: (holding ice) It huwrt.**

**Amu: Whatever.**

**MHD: I'm sorry.**

**Kiseki: (still ranting)**

**MHD: Wow, that's a long time. Ran!**

**Ran: Please Rate and review!**

**Yoru: What? I thought it was read and review. (turns to MHD) Why didn't you tell me?~nyah**

**MHD: (Petting Yoru) Because you were so cute!**

**Yoru: Ok~nyah**


	3. Not Over You And Cowboy Casanova

**MHD: Chapter 3 up and ready to go. Sorry it took so long, but my week has been packed and stressful, and I got writers block so I had to think for awhile.**

**Amu: Why do you hate me?**

**MHD: I don't.**

**Amu: But first you put this as Amuto and then you brought...(mouth covered by Ikuto)**

**Ikuto: No spoiling secrets.**

**MHD: Right, (looks over at Kesiki, who is still ranting) Well, since he won't Shut Up, Suu, it's your turn!**

**Suu: MourningHisDoom does not own Shugo Chara, A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta, or Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.~desu!**

**Ran and Yoru: Wait, we were supposed to name the song, too?**

**MHD: Uh, yeah. I can't believe Suu got that before you two.**

**Yoru: Oh, then MourningHisDoom doesn't own First Kiss by 3oh3 and Kesha or Teach Me How To Dougie by Cali Swag District.**

**Ran: She also doesn't own Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner and Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better originally composed for Annie Get Your Gun**

Ikuto was still icing down the soar spot I had left on his jaw when Kairi announced that it was 4:30 and that all of us had somewhere to be. The fact that he knew that was just a little creepy, but I decided that I really didn't care. We all emptied out into the hallway, along with every other person in every other group. We all merged in easily with the rest, getting bumped around as little as possible.

We all followed the crowd straight to the exit, school bags in hand, ready to get back to our dorms. I lost Ikuto, Kairi, and Nagi somewhere halfway through the hall. Although, losing Ikuto wasn't really that bad. Rima and Yaya managed to stay with me until the doorway, where we all said goodbye. I stood and watched as they headed towards the car lot before I finally turned to the left, the area in front of the school reserved only for motorcycles.

Kukai was waiting there, ready to pick me up and drive both of us back to our dorms. It was five miles in either direction for both the male and female dorms, only the female dorm was to the west and the male dorm was to the east. Most people chose to drive, but every now and then you would see someone who had decided to save the gas money and run home. Kukai was usually my ride home, but for this to just happen would be too easy. No, everyday I had to put up with him.

Everyone knew Ikuto, but very few were friends with him, and, with my luck, my best friend had to be one of those few. So there he stood, his midnight blue Ducati 848 matched perfectly to not only his hair and eyes, but his entire persona, and Kukai was parked right next to him. Same motorcycle, different color, and a completely different personality. Like Ikuto, Kukai had chosen to match his motorcycle to his eyes, except his was a rich emerald green, and, oddly enough, it seemed even more gorgeous next to its glistening twin that Ikuto was leaning so carelessly against.

I finally managed to catch Kukai's eye, and, with him practically staring at my face, Ikuto was bound to look eventually. When he turned around, I wished that I could somehow turn invisible, because it felt like he was looking through me, like he could see what I was thinking and feeling. The fact that he smiled as soon as I thought that made me out even more stock into my theory. But, as was what felt like tradition by now, he began getting ready to leave.

It was the same routine every time. First he grabbed his black helmet off the black seat. Now before he could actually put on the helmet, he had to find someway to annoy me, his chosen method was turning around to wink at me. After that he seemed to feel that it was OK to put his helmet on and mount and start his bike. Next came my favorite part, the part where he left. A quick two finger salute to Kukai and he was gone. With that, I finally felt like I was allowed to walk over and greet my best friend. Not exactly a pleasant set-up, but it was the best we had at the moment.

Kukai was looking dead ahead when I got there, providing the handsome profile he was so well known for.

"Maybe you should trytalking to him, instead of standing there every day." The statement seemed like it was aimed more at the empty air in front of him than at me, but I went ahead and answered him anyway.

"Maybe he should stop being such a narcissistic idiot."

"Oh, big word. Aren't you fancy? If you would just give him a chance..."

"Save it, for a person who cares."

"Alright, alright. Calm down." He put his hands up in a defensive position. To me that meant that I had won, and that was all it took to lift my mood. Kukai realized that, too, and decided to leave it be. Probably a good idea on his part, I'd let my temper fly once already today.

He went ahead and mounted his bike, as close to the handle bars as possible, leaving just enough room for me to squeeze in behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as soon as the engine started roaring. I had to move fast, because two seconds later we were off, with the wind surrounding us as we tore off towards the girls dorms.

We always went to my dorm, it was just easier that way. If we went to Kukai's room, he would have to drop me off and then drive back home. Besides that, everyone knew that the girls dorms were bigger, and I got a top dorm, the biggest room no matter which dorms you were in, all to myself.

It didn't take to long to get there. The campus roads were for students and guests only, so there was no traffic, and the speed limit was sixty. Five miles at sixty miles an hour, even Ikuto can do that math. Kukai slowed down in the parking lot, but he still managed to beat a convertible full of five girls into the non-handicap spot closest to my dorm. Theywere about to have a complete freakout when Kukai turned to wink at them. They were quiet immediately, Thank Goodness for having a gorgeous male best friends at female dorms, sometimes, it was a real life-saver.

The girls left soon after that, each splitting up to go to their individual dorm buildings. There were three dorm buildings for each year that served as "quarters" - as the headmaster liked to call them - both the male and female students. One building was used for each department. There were twenty floors in each building, with four dorms on each floor, and yes, our dorms are absolutely huge_._ Now, most of the dorms had two people in each dorm. For everyone sitting there scratching your head and trying to do the math, that makes around 960 students total, which means there are around one-hundred and sixty groups competing. Talk about pressure.

We had probably been in my room for about an hour when the text came. The ring-tone was Samurai by Aqua, which was weird since I didn't have anyone down for that song.

"Who's that?" Kukai asked absentmindedly. Most of his attention was focused on the acoustic guitar I kept in my room, tuning it back up to something recognizable as music.

"No clue." I said, pulling out my phone. I can't really remember why I didn't just get an iPhone, but I'm sure there was a good reason, at the time. The words Kairi Sanjo were flashing across the screen of the phone I had chosen, along with the number he had texted , that explained it, during our meeting I had let everyone, and yes that even includes Ikuto, put their number into my cell phone and choose a ring-tone. Kairi's choice made no sense to me, but I decided to ignore that and open the text. It read:

_The theme for this weeks contest is your opinion of your partner, your song has to match the theme._

_-Kairi_

I thought over words I could use to describe Ikuto, and realized that I couldn't use any of them in a school competition. This was going to be harder than it sounded.

"What's up?" Kukai asked, temporarily turning his attention away from the abused instrument in his hands. Since he was looking, I went ahead and tossed him the phone, thankful that he caught it, and let him read it himself.

"Hm...what do I think of Utau? What _do_ I think of Utau?"Well, he was clearly way into her. How many times had I seen him stare at her, how many times had he lost focus the second her name was mentioned? Way too many to count. He had tried to get over her, and I had tried to help, but nothing changed, he was still head over heels and totally miserable. Why, you might ask. Well,long story short Ikuto ended up dating her, she's madly in love with him, and Kukai couldn't stand to hurt either of them, even if Ikuto seems totally uninterested. The thought of how much Kukai loved Utau, how she was still on his mind, brought the perfect song to mind. Kukai knew it already and the feelings in it were exactly the same as his feelings right didn't get any better.

"You feel like hitting the studio?" He really didn't look like he did.

"Sure." He didn't sound like it either.

For all of you who don't attend an elite arts school, it's really great as far as meeting the "special needs" of the students. As far as the performing department went, there was a professional grade recording studio, dance studio, and a room with a small stage to help meet the needs of all the performers. The visual department had art studios, dance studios, and computer labs. The electronic department had a science lab, small TV studio, and they also had a computer lab.

"What song are we gonna sing?" I was practically dragging Kukai out by now.

"You'll see." The recording studio was at the end of the hall. The _recording _wasn't on, so I went ahead and pulled him through the door. I shoved him through a second door once we were in the audio booth, and then, I locked it before he could get out.

"Why am I in here Amu?"

"So we can work on your self-expression issues. And by we, I mean you. Now," I selected the right track from the computer screen and hit play. "Start singing."

Oddly enough, he obeyed, which made my life just that much easier.

_Oohhhh oh, oh.._

_It never crossed my mind at all._  
_It's what I tell myself._  
_What we had has come and gone._  
_You're better off with someone else._  
_It's for the best, I know it is._  
_But I see you._  
_Sometimes I try to hide_  
_What I feel inside,_  
_And I turn around._  
_You're with him now._  
_I just can't figure it out._

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget._  
_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._  
_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._  
_I'm just A Little Too Not Over You._  
_Not over you..._

_Memories, supposed to fade._  
_What's wrong with my heart'_  
_Shake it off, let it go._  
_Didn't think it'd be this hard._  
_Should be strong, movin' on._  
_But I see you._  
_Sometimes I try to hide_  
_What I feel inside._  
_And I turn around,_  
_You're with him now._  
_I just can't figure it out._

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget._  
_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._  
_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._  
_I'm just a little too not over you._

_Maybe I regret everything I said,_  
_No way to take it all back, yeah..._  
_Now I'm on my own.._  
_How I let you go, I'll never understand._  
_I'll never understand, yeah, oohh.._  
_Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh.._  
_Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh._

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget._  
_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._  
_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._  
_I'm just a little too not over you._

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget._  
_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._  
_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._  
_And I really don't know what to do._  
_I'm just a little too not over you._  
_Not over you, oohhh.._

There was this look on his face when he finished, like it had just hit him how he felt. Dang, is he slow or what?

"OK, miss all knowing song guru, what about your song for Ikuto, you gonna pick a love song for that too? You've got that duet with him, too, how are you gonna handle that?"

The duet was already covered, our current song fit the theme quite nicely. Now, onto my song for Ikuto, or about Ikuto, whichever fit better. I had the perfect song in mind already. I browsed through the list and found the accompaniment track I needed. I selected it and unlocked the door so Kukai could get out.

"Just hit play when I'm set up!" I said, as I quickly blew past him. I came to a halt inside the studio, which actually contained only a music stand, which was still empty, an immensely nice recording mike, and a wooden stool for a anyone who needed it. I decided I didn't and went ahead and pushed it out of my way. I gave Kukai a thumbs up, and waited for my musical cue to start singing. When I heard it, the words just came pouring out.

_You better take it from me,_  
_That boy is like a disease_  
_You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide_  
_And you're wondering why you can't get free_  
_He's like a curse he's like a drug._  
_You get addicted to his love._  
_You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch._

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine_  
_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_  
_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say_  
_So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you can't get away_  
_Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies_  
_And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine_  
_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_  
_You better run for your life_

_Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind_  
_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_  
_He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time_  
_But just remember-_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine_  
_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_  
_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life,_  
_Oh you better run for your life_

I was way to into my song. My eyes were closed and I was belting out, so I didn't realize that Kukai had a "guest" in the sound booth.

"Do you have a problem with my boyfriend Hinamori Amu?" Great, I got to put up with Utau today. That was just what I needed.

**MHD: It's finally done!**

**Utau: AMU!**

**Ikuto: (Trying to hold Utau back) Nice going, Slick.**

**Utau: How dare you insult my onii-san. You must pay.**

**Amu: End this before she kills me.**

**MHD: Right, Suu, take us out!**

**Suu: Please rate and review!~desu!**


	4. Just The Way You Are and Another Man

**(I made a few changes from the original, Thanks for pointing it out Unique Survivals, but it's the same basic story.)**

**MHD: Chapter 4 is ready to go**

**Ikuto: I like this chapter**

**Amu: I would like to burn, I mean incinerate this chapter**

**MHD: Someone's pleasent today**

**Kiseki: It is my turn to do the disclaimer.**

**MHD: Patience, your highness. First, a news update. The characters will now be juniors to better fit my story. It's just easier that way. Now you can do it.**

**Kiseki: MourningHisDoom does not own Shugo Chara, or the songs Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars and In Love With Another Man by Jazmine Sulivan. I as Ultimate world Ruler own all, so, without further adieu, let the story begin!**

"Hmm, do I have a problem with your boyfriend? Other than wanting to shove him out a window, I'm pretty much good." She got on my last nerve with her high and mighty comments. I beat her in on popularity contest, in middle school , and she still hates me. Talk about a major grudge.

"Listen, Hinamori Amu, my boyfriend isn't some player. Just because he doesn't love you, just because he chose me, doesn't mean you can publicly humiliate him. How dare you even consider that song." I swear if she didn't shut up I was gonna deck her. Luckily, though, I didn't have to.

"Utau, what the heck? You call me down for a visit and when I get here you've totally..." Ikuto trailed off, I guess even an idiot could feel the tension between me and Utau. "What's up?"

"Ikuto-kun," Utau said, wrapping his arm in a python-like grip, "Did you here the song Amu chose for you? It was so awful I could barely stand it!"

"What was it?" He sounded interested. Well it sure as hell wasn't a love song, bud, so you can just keep dreaming!

"Cowboy Casanova!" She said it like they were dirty words, well did I have some dirty words for her, many of them would shock even Kukai. So what does Ikuto do? He bursts out laughing. Oh the look on Utau's face, one picture would have been good for a hundred Christmas presents. "Aren't, aren't you upset?"

"Upset about Amu insulting me? As if, it's like one of her hobbies." One of my favorite hobbies. It fell just above annoying Utau and just below watching a Dukes of Hazard marathon with Kukai. Yeah, I have some weird interests.

"So, if this little love fest is over, can I go now? I need to go submit my song choice." Utau seemed all too happy to shove me out the door, but I still had one more question to ask. "What song are you doing, Ikuto?"

"Cooler Than Me." I swear I was this close to killing him for that specific selection, but Utau finally managed to shove me out the door at that exact second. The second I was out, I felt the door slam into my back, and heard the quick click of a lock being turned. Well, so much for getting back in. It wasn't worth my time anyway, I had a song selection to get in.

"Nikaidou-sensei?" Nikaidou was our vocal instructor, and one of the funniest teachers I had ever had. Although, he never seemed to be able to get my name right.

"What is it Himamori-san?" Like that.

"It's Hinamori, Sensei, and I need to turn in my song selection for the first round."

"Ah, yes. Your partnered with Tsukiyomi aren't you? How is that working out?" As answer, I went ahead and handed him my song selection. "That well, huh?" He laughed quietly.

"Has, Ikuto, already."

"Yes, I have his selection as well, along with your group selection. But, he's requested that it remain a secret. My apologies, Himamori." I decided just to leave the name thing alone.

"It's OK sir, I understand." I hate it, but I understand. So I walked out of Nikaidou's office, freezing in the early March air, and immensely upset that I had chosen to run here rather than just wait for Kukai to finish with "Ikutau" as the fan-girls at our school had dubbed them. God, was I stupid. I was standing here, in the early evening, in running shorts and a t-shirt. I was just starting to dread the walk home, when I noticed someone under one of the school's streetlights.

"Miss me, Amu?" What the hell was Ikuto doing here? Why had he driven his motorcycle all the way here? Why was he just sitting there? OK, so he wasn't just sitting there anymore, he was walking towards me, and to be honest, with his black jacket and, dark jeans, and black AC/DC T-shirt, he would have scared a lot of people senseless.

I'm not one of those people.

"What are you doing here Ikuto?" There had to be some reason, unless he was just nuts.

"I'm your ride home." Oh no he wasn't.

"Y-y-yeah, r-rr-rrright" Why did my teeth have to start chattering right there? Why?

"Yes, I am right." He said, taking his jacket off and placing it around my shoulders. I could have argued, told him to go away, but that jacket was just so warm, and the inside was amazingly soft. Silk, as I slid my bare arms in, I was sure it was silk. Call me weak, but all my resolve just melted right then.

I let him guide me over to the motorcycle, let him place the only helmet over my head, even if it messed up my hair, I let him gently guide me onto the seat, I even let him wrap my arms around his waist. I was totally out of it, until the engine roared to life. The second I heard that, I was painfully aware of a list of things I would rather ignore. Like how bad this would look if we were recognized, how I actually "owed" Ikuto now, which I totally hated, and how immensely toned he felt when I was pressed against him. I hated the last one the most of all.

Before I could do anything about this, we were blazing down the dark streets, the school already shrinking behind us. While I was busy trying to push all thoughts of Ikuto out of my mind, thoughts I'm too embarrassed to even begin to recall, I completely missed the whole trip, which, with Ikuto's speed, only took about two and a half minutes.

"Amu," Ikuto said, "we're here, you can let go now. Unless, you don't want to." I released him immediately,angry at his completely idiotic comment.

"Maybe I was trying to stay on. What was with the speed demon act? Trying to kill off your partner before the contest?"

"No, but I _always _play to win Amu." He said, turning around to smirk at me.

"There was no one to beat!" I was shocked at such an idiotic reason, until I remembered who said it.

"I beat my record."

"Forget it," I said, sliding off and placing his helmet where I had just been, "it's not worth my time." I turned off, hoping to reach the bright lights of the dorm.

"Wait one second Amu." This couldn't be good. I whirled around quickly to face him.

"What do you...mmm." He quickly bent down to touch his lips to mine, pulling away just as fast.

"I'll take that as my reward." Ikuto pulled on his helmet and sped out of the parking lot faster than you would believe. Faster than how long it took me to figure out what had happened and start yelling his name. That idiot had kissed me! My first real kiss! I mean, I kissed Kukai when we were little, but, I barely counted that. All i t really was now was an inside joke for us to laugh at. But this wasn't a joke, Ikuto had just seriously kissed me, had taken my first real kiss! And all I could do was stand there, shocked, and...happy? No, I couldn't be happy, it wasn't possible.

All that happened on Monday. We had been given one week to get together our performance, tape it, and have it turned in by Sunday. The first round was pretty simple, all the groups, about one hundred of them, had to tape their first performance. Ten would move on to the next round, the others would be graded on their video quality. For this endeavor every group had been given an order number for one of the three gigantic arenas located on campus. As you've probably figured out, we have a huge campus.

Our shoot was on Saturday, at noon, and right before Kukai and his groups shoot. Well that worked out well.

I was sitting out in one of the front row seats, the one aligned with the center of the stage, wearing an old saloon girl dress, and, since I can be a total girl, I have to describe it for you. The dress was shorter than a normal one from that time, cutting of just above my knees, bright red for most of the fabric, laced and accented in black, and had a matching red band to go around my forehead, and a large, black peacock feather sticking up from the back. OK now that I've had my girly moment, I'll give you a rundown of the current situation.

We had finished shooting my song, including amazing pyrotechnics and a few of Nagi's senior classmates, the girls dressed like me, and the guys in some time appropriate cowboy outfits, acting as background dancers. Now, before you jump to conclusions, they were working for all the groups, not just us. We had also finished the duet for me and Ikuto, no background dancers needed. All that was left was Ikuto's song. I really hate admitting it, but I was excited about hearing him. Right now we were waiting for the dancers to finish getting ready, and then, it happened.

I knew the music playing in the background, and it was most definetley not "Cooler Than Me" It sounded like, but it couldn't be, but it had to be...that Bruno Mars song that I played constantly in my car.

_Oh __her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Her nails, her nails_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_Id never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

I was shocked as I looked at him standing there. He and the boys were wearing black tuxes with the silver ties. All of the girls were in simple silver dresses, and they looked amazing. But, this made no sense, he didn't love me, he loved Utau. Man, was I confused.

"What the Hell?" I said, walking over to him after he had gotten of the stage.

"I told you already, I play to win Amu, I'll create hype anyway I can."

"Even if it means crushing your girlfriend, cause if your song choice doesn't, you'll have to beat her eventually."

"Me and Utau are fine Amu." Why was he so defensive about me saying girlfriend, or me even mentioning his relationship. Just then, the doors burst open, and in came the queen bee herself. She didn't say anything to Ikuto, extremely odd, and barely had time to shoot me a glare before she went straight on the stage.

She was already dressed for her song, in a short, flowy red dress, with simple straps and her usual pig-tales. I edged towards the back door, and there I stood waiting, ready to leave as soon as I could. But, I had to hear her song, I had to know, for the sake of my friend.

I looked down towards the stage, but Ikuto was long gone. How bad was this problem with their relationship? What was going on? And then the music started, and I couldn't think of anything else. I was to worried, for the sake of my friend, for... Ikuto?

_If I could... could forget him  
I would... please believe me  
And I know that I should throw the towel in  
But baby it's not... not that easy  
You treat me so much better than him  
And if I was sane there'd be no competition  
But... but I'm in love with someone else  
And I'm so sorry  
I'm in love with another man  
And I know it ain't right _

_You should go and find someone else_  
_Who can treat you right_  
_Give you the world_  
_Someone who understands the man you are_  
_Cause baby you shine so bright_  
_And I would just dim your star_  
_A girl who'll treat you like you treat them_  
_Boy I know there's plenty women_  
_Who would love to have a man like you_  
_But I'm in love with someone else..._  
_I'm so sorry baby_  
_I know I ain't right... no no no no no no_  
_For what I did to you baby_

_I can't explain why it's him and not you_  
_But at the end of the day baby I just don't want to_  
_Cause he ain't no doctor_  
_And we always seem to fight, he got the perfect body_  
_And sometimes he don't even treat me right_  
_Oh but when I'm with him, but when I'm with him_  
_When I'm with him, ain't nobody else like it_  
_I'm so sorry baby that I have to do this to you_  
_But I can't go on pretending..._  
_Cause I love him, I love him_  
_And I'm so sorry... do you hear me?_  
_I'm so sorry but I love that man_  
_I love that man..._  
_He ain't always right , but he's just right for me_  
_I'm in love with another man... and I'm so sorry..._  
_But I love someone else..._

Well, now I knew Utau's thoughts, I could deal with Kukai's feelings later. I shot out to the parking lot, hoping to catch a ride with someone other than Ikuto.

**MHD: Well there we go. Sorry there are no pics of the outfits, but I'm a writer not an illustrator.**

**Amu: Get the Ikuto off my lips!**

**MHD: Well, that's about it, so Kesiki**

**Kiseki: I command you peasants to rate and review!**


	5. Evacuate The Dance Floor and Down

**MHD: I am so sorry this took so long, but it's exams week and I'm totally swamped. And this chapter is Reallllllllllllllly long.**

**Amu: I was hoping this chapter would take longer.**

**Ikuto: I like it Amu-koi**

**Amu: Sh...shut up. Pervert!**

**MHD: Anyway, Miki why don't you...**

**Eru: No, Eru will do the disclaimer~desu.**

**MHD: Alright, alright, go ahead then.**

**Eru: Mourning his doom does not own Shugo Chara, Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada, or Down Slow Version by Jay Sean.~Desu. Chapter Five, START~desu!**

It's amazing how much slower time passes when your waiting for something. Every second's drawn out into an agonizing eternity, every minute one thousand eternities, and every hour is...well you get the picture. The worst part of the whole thing is that there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. You just burn in never ending torture until whatever your waiting for happens according to its own time. Pretty poetic, huh?

In case you couldn't tell, I really don't like waiting. But, here I was, sitting in Kukai's room on a Saturday, doing exactly that. What, you may ask, could I be waiting for in the _boy's_ dorm for? Well, to that question I present this explanation: The contest results are posted today, exactly one day short of a week since the entries were submitted.

OK, I'll admit, that only explains what I was waiting for, and not I was waiting here. Well, being an academy of tradition, we of course had a tradition for this particular contest. A sexist, annoying, and completely idiotic tradition, but a tradition nonetheless. The tradition itself was actually pretty simple. Results were posted in the boy's dorm almost three hours before they were posted in the girl's dorm.

Now if you think us girls are going to sit and wait even longer for results that could effect the rest of our junior, and all of our senior year you:

A. Are clearly not a girl.

And

B. Have clearly never been to a Black Friday sale.

Or

You are a girl and popularity and social status as well as competition mean nothing to you.

If so, then that's great for you, but in a school for future members of the Performing Community, image is _everything_! Now as I was saying, no girl here is going to be left out of the loop as far as these results go. So what do we do? We either spend the day with a guy friend and find out the results ourselves, or we beat a friend at rock, paper, scissors and make them find out for us.

Now, if you were lucky, you had a friend on the top floor, the same floor as the dorm bulletin board. So, call me lady luck, 'cause that's exactly what I had. Now we've come back to the beginning, me and Kukai, waiting for the contest results.

We didn't speak. We didn't laugh or joke like we would if this was one of our regular visits. Heck, we barely even looked at each other. We really just sat there. We were both in beanbag chairs, and although we were almost directly across from each other, we never made eye contact.. That is, until we heard it.

"THE RESULTS ARE UP" a female voice announced * cough cough _screamed * _and that was all it took. One look between me and Kukai, and we were on our feet, out of the bedroom, and shooting through the living room. Kukai beat me to the door, and he pulled so hard I thought he was gonna rip it off the hinges. Luckily, I was wrong. We made it to the hallway with no damage to Kukai's room, which was a personal victory for me. But my luck, and my victories all disappeared when I saw the huge crowd already formed around the board at the other end of the hall.

"You ready for this?" Kukai asked, looking over at me with that big grin of his. Was I ready to try and force myself to the front of that ever-growing mob? No. Was I going to anyway? You betcha.

More people were pouring in, some from the elevators and others from the staircase. That meant, if we wanted to have a chance of making it up there, we had to move, now. Being as close as we are, he didn't need a response to his question, to know that I was going along, so he just took off, with me following closely at his heals.

You know those feelings of regret you have when your about to begin a plan you either don't want to or shouldn't be doing? Yeah, I was getting a bunch of those right now, and they just got worse as we came closer to the crowd. Kukai was as brave as ever, unhesitating as the distance between us and the mob shrunk. So I felt really bad about the fact that I was considering bailing on him right there. Fortunately, I didn't get the chance. Fortunately someone took away that chance.

Unfortunately is who they were, how they did it, and what happened after wards. Just as I was about to take my first step into the crowd, someone reached over and wrapped an arm around my waist, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Hold it there, speedy." Oh come on why him why...

"What do you want, Ikuto?"

"I'm just trying to prevent a major mishap for my partner."

" But I really need to see the results."  
"Come on Amu-chan," now he was fake pouting, what was he, five? "If you keep acting like this maybe I won't tell you that we made it."

"Wait, we...we're in?" I slowly turned to face him, which was probably a good thing since his only reply was one of those crooked half-smiles he was so famous for around school. "And, Kukai?" I'll take the fact that he's still smiling as a yes.

"OH MY GOD!" I finally said, running up and throwing my arms around his neck. For the second time that day, he wrapped his arms around my waist, only this time he did it so he could spin me around a few times. Now, I was obviously out of my mind and completely in my own bubble of happiness, unfortunately though, every bubble has to pop.

"Is that Ikuto-kun and Amu-san"

"Are they dating or something?"

"Isn't he going out with Utau?"

"I heard they were fighting."

"I heard they broke up."

"He sure moved on pretty fast."

"I think him and Amu are a cuter couple."

"But I thought Amu and Kukai-kun were dating"

"No, their just childhood friends."

"I think Ikuto and Amu are better than them, too."

Ikuto set me down gently, releasing me as soon as my feet were firmly on the ground. What the heck was that? If this got around, especially to Utau, I didn't even want to think of it getting to Utau.

"Amu, we're in!" Thank You Lord, Kukai's finally back. "Oh, hi Ikuto."

"Hey, Kukai." Somehow Ikuto managed to totally ignore what had just happened, which was kind of annoying since my face got redder with each second.

"Amu, why do you look like a tomato?" Kukai asked, watching as my face, most likely, grew even darker.

"No reason. Hey, why don't we go celebrate at Midnight Fantasy?" Midnight Fantasy was an on campus nightclub designed especially for children eighteen and under. No alcohol, just plenty of music, dancing, and special effects. It was also the hottest spot on campus, and really popular for any celebration. So it wasn't any big surprise that both of the guy's agreed pretty quickly.

Now, being the sweet, loving, kind person I am I couldn't bear to leave the rest of my group out, could I? Of course not. Mainly because I did not want to be left alone with Ikuto and Kukai, No Thank You.

I got all four texts out while we were riding the elevator down. I told them the results, where we were celebrating, and not to text me back but to just meet us there.

"Hey, Kukai, will you text Utau where we're going, I don't have her number." And I don't want it either.

"Don't." Ikuto said, grabbing Kukai's hand before it could even reach his pocket. "Utau isn't feeling well, and she doesn't want _anyone_ to bother her." She doesn't want her boyfriend there to take care of her? Well Utau wasn't ever normal before, why in the world should she start now?

"OK, bro, cool your jets."

"Sorry." Ikuto said, stepping into a corner of the elevator. "It's just not a good idea to talk to her right now.

Luckily for me, everyone else showed up. It was kinda hard to miss them. Yaya was whining to Kairi and Rima was yelling at Nagi about something. Well, at least, she was just a second ago. Where the heck had she gone? I actually didn't have to find her, because she found me about two seconds later. Which was really weird since they had all been at the "bar" in one of the far corners of the club to start with. I mean she was one fast little midget. Oops, wait a second, one fast little vertically challenged American.

"Let's go find a table, Amu-chan." She said, leading me off towards the corner opposite of the bar. She had my hand in a vice grip, so I couldn't have moved off even if I wanted to. Ikuto and Kukai followed directly behind us, while Nagi and the others headed downstairs and cut across the dance floor to meet us.

The club itself had a pretty basic design. It was a large square, with a sunken down circle dead center. In the center of that was another square, about twenty five feet on each side, that was tiled in color changing, light-up squares. In the remaining open area, sofas and other chairs were scattered around. The raised part of the club was mainly just booths, made of black leather seats and some kind of clear material for the tables. The only other thing was the "bar" which was in the far left corner from the entrance, and served drinks and food for all of the customers.

Rima chose a large circular booth in the far back corner, big enough to seat all of us comfortably. We ended up sitting girls on the left and boys on the right. Yaya and Kairi went ahead and sat in the middle, Nagihiko was next to Kairi, Kukai was next to him, and Ikuto was on the end. Rima sat next to Yaya, and I was on the end next to her.

Now, when we first came in, there were maybe four other people there. But about ten minutes later, after we had all gotten some form of a drink, a blue powerade for Kukai, a strawberry fuze for Nagi and some type of soda for everyone else, an immense crowd of students poured in. Pretty soon, the whole place was alive. Students all over the dance floor, and filling up every available seat, and even more outside. They just kept pouring in. Until finally, Marcus, the doorman, had to shut the doors because they were all out of room. Thank Goodness we had gotten here early.

"I propose a toast." Kukai said, lifting up his class. "To the sweet taste of victory!"

"To victory!" We all said, mimicking his movements and touching our glasses together. One glass, Yaya's, was already empty. And I thanked my lucky stars that Kairi had made her get decaf, because Yaya was hyper enough as is. We all set down our glasses, listening to them clang lightly on the totally transparent table. Then we heard something else, the rumble of Kukai's stomach. Which ended up sending us all into laughing fits.

"I'll go get the food." Ikuto was still chuckling slightly as he stood up. He looked around the table, listening carefully to everyone's orders, and then he was off, moving quickly through the dance floor, towards the overly-crowded bar.

"So, who saw the Braves game last..." Kukai's question was interrupted by a cough from a small boy standing at the edge of our table.

"Amu Hinamori?" Good Lord, this kid was shorter than Rima. He had brown hair in a bowl cut, gray eyes, and big round glasses.

"Yes?" I said, eying him over again. He had on black slacks and a button-up shirt that was done up to the top button.

"I'm Seiichiro Suzuki." I looked over to Kairi for help.

"Freshman, my department." He mouthed helpfully. Thank You Lord Baby Jesus, someone knew who he was. I guess I could remember him now. He was the only nerd in the whole school, at least, the only one I'd met.

" I was wondering if you would be willing to dance with me?" I could have easily said no, he was a freshman and I was a senior, so no one would have looked down on me for it. But then I thought about what Ikuto had said, about creating hype, I knew that every vote counted, and that this could give me major leverage with the freshman class. So, call me crazy, but I let him lead me out onto the floor. We got there just as the song changed. It was a personal favorite of mine, "Evacuate The Dance Floor" was now blaring over the speakers.

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I'll let it move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical and out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cos it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_My body's aching_  
_System overload_  
_Temperature's rising_  
_I'm about to explode_  
_Watch me I'm intoxicated_  
_Taking the show_  
_It got me hypnotized_  
_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cos it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the clubbers heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_Push it to the top_  
_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the clubbers heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_  
_That got everybody in the club going mad_  
_So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall_  
_And just shake that thang_  
_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_  
_Let me see you work that thing_  
_Now drop it down low, low_  
_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo_

_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

I think that Seiichiro kid was trying to dance, it almost looked like he was doing the funky chicken. At one point he yelled over the music "Sanjo-kun is lucky to be partners with you." But that was all he said. I just kept dancing and prayed that Ikuto wouldn't see. Oh, Lord, he would never let me live this down.

"Can I cut in." Well, since Ikuto showed up, I may actually become atheist,since clearly no one heard me. Seiichiro cringed back from Ikuto's glare, and I didn't blame him. Ikuto looked like he could kill somebody.

"O...o...of course, I..Ik...Iku...Ikuto-sempai. Th...th...thank you Hina..m...m...mori-sempai." Seiichiro bowed, cutting out just as the song changed. It was "Down" another of my personal favorites. Only, instead of the normal version, it was a much slower, much sweeter version, with only a piano and vocals. Ikuto bowed in true princely style, holding out a hand and asking for "this dance." All around us people were walking off the dance floor, leaving behind only a few couples. I was supposed to dance with Ikuto, to this song? Yeah right.

Ikuto was standing back up then, and before I had a chance to protest or run away, he had wrapped his arms around my waist for a third time that day. This time they formed an iron cage, one that I definetley couldn't escape. So I did the only thing I could do, wrapped my arms around his neck so I didn't look like an idiot and glared daggers at him.

"What?" he asked, looking innocent, something he most definetley was not.

"First, I'm still mad about the incident, and second you scared an innocent Freshman out of his mind."

"That's ancient history Amu. Are you really that concerned about a little kiss, or was it your first kiss, and you still worry about childish things like that." I shut my mouth and turned my eyes towards the dance floor, now changing in perfect tempo with the music. Why did I feel like this was what he wanted, and like he was dodging my second question. I decided to ignore both of these questions, and just listen to the song.

_Hey,_

_Ooh,_

_Baby,_

_Baby are you down_

_You outta know,_

_Tonight is the night to let it go._

_Put on a show,_

_I wanna see how you lose control._

_Leave it behind,_

_cause we got a night to_

_get away._

_So come on and fly with me,_

_as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry_

_You are my only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky is falling down._

_You'll be my only,_

_no need to worry_

_baby are you_

_down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, Down_

_baby are you_

_down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down._

_Just let it be,_

_come on and bring your body_

_next to me._

_I'll take you away,_

_Turn this place into our_

_private getaway._

_So leave it behind,_

_cause we got a night to_

_get away._

_So come on and fly with me,_

_as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry_

_You are my only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky is falling down._

_You'll be my only,_

_no need to worry_

_baby are you_

_down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, Down_

_baby are you_

_down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Mm mm_

_Hey,_

_Down_

_Baby the sky is falling down._

_Baby don't worry_

_You are my only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky is falling down._

_You'll be my only,_

_no need to worry_

_baby are you_

_down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, Down_

_Mm mm_

_baby are you_

_down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Down,_

_Down,_

_Even If the sky is falling down,_

_down,_

_Down,_

_Down,_

_If the sky is falling down._

I don't know when, or how, and I most definetley don't know why, but at some point in that song, I ended up with my head laying sideways on Ikuto's chest. Another thing had happened, all the other couples had stepped off the dance floor without me noticing. Now the whole place erupted with applause, a few wolf-whistles and cat-calls scattered in there, most of them coming from Kukai and Nagi, our whole table was on their feet, clapping louder than anyone else in the building. Still there was something louder than that, and unfortunately for me, that something was right in my ear.

"HINAMORI AMU" Yup, that something was Utau, and she most definetley didn't sound sick. The whole club was stunned to silence, staring down at the three of us.

"What do you think your doing. Are you absolutely insane? What gives you the right to dance with him like that?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nagi getting beat up while trying to hold back a hitting, kicking, biting Rima, and Kukai rushing over to help him, probably because it looked like Rima might break free at any second.

The other thing I saw was Ikuto running his hand across his neck in a motion that clearly meant either "cut it out" or "shut up" depending on how kindly you chose to interpret it. And then there was Utau, who kept ranting despite Ikuto's obvious hand signals.

"We've been broken up for less than twenty-four hours and you've already."

"UTAU." And the mute speaks, it's a miracle. "That's enough. We'll discuss this," Ikuto paused and looked around at the spectators "privately."

And with that, Utau stormed out. Ikuto shot me a quick apologetic smile and was following her out the door a few seconds after. Well, good. Now, I am completely and thoroughly confused.

**Ikuto: Aww, Utau ruined our moment, Amu-koi. (hugs Amu from behind)**

**Amu: Get off of me, and stop calling me Koi (turns around and hits Ikuto with a news paper.)**

**MHD: Ok then... Anyway I have an announcement. I'm considering doing an art competition for a one shot, but first I need to know if I have any artists who read my fanfics. So please comment if you are interested. I'll post the rules later. Well, that's all so go ahead, Eru.**

**Eru: I command you to read and review!~desu.**


	6. Never Loved At All and Picture

**MHD: YAY FOR CHAPTER SIX! I've gotten some amazing comments, and just because I don't reply doesn't mean I haven't read them. I will definetley start replying more. Also, happy belated Christmas to everyone, unless your not Christian, then happpy belated whatever your most recent holiday was! Oh, by the way. (hands Ikuto a small present.) **

**Happy belated birthday, and Merry Christmas.**

**Ikuto: Thanksssssss...?**

**Amu: No present for...**

**MHD: (Gives quiet sign)**

**Amu: Never mind.**

**Ikuto: (Opens up to find a feather, cat ears and tail immediately pop out) Nya!**

**Amu: I see. ( takes feather, teasing Ikuto with it.)**

**Miki: (sweat-drop) MHD does not own Shugo Chara, or there would have benn more feather scenes. She also doesn't own Like We Never Loved At All by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw, or Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. Chapter Six START**

School on Monday felt like punishment for any and every bit of bad karma I had stored up over the years. I was tired as all else, and I really just wanted to go back to my dorm, crawl into bed, and have my own little spring hibernation. But, being the kind of student I am, the kind that is expected to both enjoy and excel at her musical studies, meant that I couldn't do that.

I don't see why it would have mattered anyway, since I didn't pay attention in any of my other classes. Science dragged on and on and onnn, it felt like Algebra ll would never end,I barely made it through British Lit., I think I actually fell asleep while the history teacher was lecturing, English was killer, and I swear computer only made me wish someone would put me out of my misery.

The worst part of it all, was that Ikuto wasn't there. Wait, never mind, scratch that last sentence. The worst part was that Ikuto not being there made me think about him way more than what was probably considered "healthy." Try as I might to dutifully day-dream out the window, if he happened to be in that particular class, which basically meant math and science, my eyes would tend to wander over to his chair.

Why wasn't he here. He had totally disappeared off the map, along with Utau. Had she just been lying about them breaking up, or had Seiyo's favorite couple for almost three years now finally crashed and burned. There was always the option of them getting back together, even if it was only for others' sake. Yet, why didn't Ikuto seem very upset by their break-up? Had he ever really had feelings for her? What did he think of whenever she popped into his mind? And if he really didn't love her, how and why had they stayed together all these years?

"Hey, Amu-chan?" Kukai said, tapping me lightly on the head.  
"Yeah, Kukai?" Gosh, I had zoned off again, my eyes still deadlocked on the computer. I was really messed up today.

"It's time for music classes. You've been off in space all day. What's up with you?" Ikuto, that was what was up with me. That idiot had been filling up my mind all day, and he was really starting to mess with my head. Why was I even bothering with him. He'd missed school before, and it had never bothered me then. What was different now? Could Saturday night really have changed me this much, with just that one dance? No, I hadn't changed at all, I still just wanted to..to...ki...ki...kill Ikuto. Yes, that was it. Just like I would kill Ikuto if he missed our practice today.

"Amu, if you cut off circulation to my hand, it's going to fall off." Oh, gosh, I had totally forgotten I was holding Kukai's hand, and I had just been trying to make a fist. Not exactly a good combination.

"R...right. Let's just keep moving." I tried to move ahead, but Kukai pulled me back, laughing slightly.

"We're already here, Amu." Sure enough, there it was, printed plainly on a small plaque next to the door: Classroom 113. The room dedicated as my groups personal practice zone. Because, like the other nine groups competing, we would use our music class time to practice for the competition.

"Right...well see you later." I gave Kukai a quick hug, and then I shot through the door, praying that he would never guess why I was so messed up today.

I heard a click as the door swung shut behind me. Then, something odd happened. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, and someone rested their chin on my shoulder. Their breath blew gently across my ear, and they whispered ever so quietly:

"Tsk, tsk, Amu. Rushing here just so you could see me. Did you really miss me that much...OW!" OK, so that last part wasn't so quiet. Why? Because I had back-kicked my captor in the shin. Now, I could lie and say that I had no clue who said captor was, but, being the goody two shoes I am, I'm willing to tell you that I immediately recognized that voice.

"Ikuto you idiot!" I said, watching as he grimaced in pain. "You don't sneak up on someone like that."

" Well my apologies, princess. Did you really think some dangerous predator would break onto the school grounds?"

"No, of course not. I just didn't want you touching me." Oh Good Lord the look of annoyance on his face was priceless. "Besides, we can consider that your punishment for skipping school today."

"Aw, did you miss me Amu-chan?"

"No." Liar. "And don't try to change the..."

"We're HERE!" Thank Goodness for Yaya and Nagi.

"Whoa" Nagi said quickly examining the room, "They really cleaned this place out." He was right, of course. I was shocked that I hadn't seen it before. The entire classroom was cleared out, with only six chairs pushed up against the wall to fill up the entirely empty air.

"No duh, captain obvious." Rim said, brushing quickly past Nagi, and finally coming to a halt at my side. Kairi followed her in, immediately snapping his phone shut when he entered the room.

"Shall we begin, then?" He asked, nodding over towards the chairs. So, what else was there for us to do? We all grabbed a chair and made a loosely formed circle in the center of the room, and we all turned to stare at Kairi.

"W...well then," he seemed uncomfortable with the attention, but he continued anyway, "I've just been informed that the theme for this round is 'A hard break up'. I see no point in this, since any break up is as good or bad as you decide to make it."

"Are you NUTS?" Yaya said, staring open-mouthed, she was sitting immediately to Kairi's right, and was therefor in a perfect position to stand up and begin yelling in Kairi's face. "Love is a delicate and painful," Yaya began pounding him with her fists here, "experience that requires...passion...and...understanding!"

"Calm down, Yaya-chan." Nagihiko said, he was on Yaya's right, and was now busy pulling Yaya off Kairi.

"Um, right then," Kairi said, reaching up to straighten his now extremely crooked glasses, "I went ahead and arranged a practice time for us at arena one. We begin at eight and we go until nine. Amu and Ikuto, do you have any ideas for a duet song?"

"Um, well..." No, I couldn't think of anything.

"I have our song." Ikuto said, looking at me with that smug little smirk, the kind that made me want to slap it off of his face.

"Then, I'll dismiss the meeting. That is, assuming Ikuto will be willing to brief Amu on the song?"

"My pleasure." And so the torture begins.

"Wait...Kairi, Rima, somebody?" But they were all gone, and I was alone with the monster.

"Try not to look like you've been sentenced to death, Amu. Here," ha pause to write down a number on a small paper scrap, "look up this number in the music archives, and you'll have everything you need. Lyrics sheets, vocal parts, and accompaniment tracks." He smiled as he handed me the paper, and then he, too, exited the room.

OK, since when was dealing with Ikuto easy?

I looked at the now deserted room - desolate, one might say - and decided that, with everyone else gone, I may as well leave, too. I was gathering up my things when Kukai's ring-tone started playing, and my phone itself started vibrating.

_Practice at arena one, 7-8. You game?_

Sometimes the Lord works small little miracles. And what was with that question at the end, what was the big deal about me being at his practice? As if reading my mind, Kukai sent me another very...explanatory... text.

_P.S. Utau's on the war path and your caught in the cross-hairs. Something about thinking you stole Ikuto from her, or you caused their break-up. You may want to be careful. :)_

Did he think a smiley face could fix this? You know, I do believe what I said about small miracles earlier, I also believe, every now and then, God just needs someone to laugh at, and that I'm that someone very often. I looked down at the last two messages, I'm that someone very, very often.

"Run it again, please." Wow, Utau sounded so brokenhearted every time she spoke, I didn't think Utau could have genuine kindness in her voice. Sickly sweet kindness? Easily. Stab you as soon as you turn around kindness? You bet. Real, honest-to-goodness, loving, caring kindness? Not in a million years. Yet there it was, and it made me feel more sorry for her with each word. Forget the way she treated me. She was a broken-down, mourning, aching human being, and she demanded feelings of sorrow for herself.

For what felt like the hundredth time, the house lights dimmed, a lone, soft white spotlight shined downs, forming Utau's delicate silhouette, colors, such as her dark purple eyes, blonde hair, and the lavender tones on her strapless, silk, knee-length dress, were barely visible, and it felt more like viewing a ghost then a teenage singer.

The lighted brightened, more details becoming visible. Her purple gladiator sandals matched perfectly to the dress, her sterling-silver heart locket - which was no bigger than my thumb in real life, but twice the size of my head on the two jumbo screens projecting Utau's upper body from their mounted positions behind her – and her small ring with the silver letters IT- not hard to guess what that means - positioned slightly off kilter on a blue background. Utau was as beautiful as ever, but it felt different now. She was a mourning beauty, and it came through with every word in the song:

_You never looked so good_  
_As you did last night_  
_Underneath the city lights_  
_There walking with your friend_  
_Laughing at the moon_  
_I swear you looked right through me_  
_But I'm still living with your goodbye_  
_And you're just going on with your life _

Another spotlight, another singer. There was Kukai, black slacks, white T-shirt, and and unbuttoned purple T-shirt that matched Kukai's outfit to Utau's eyes rather that her own ensemble. He joined Utau for the chorus:

_**How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all** _

_You, I hear you're doing fine_  
_Seems like you're doing well_  
_As far as I can tell_  
_Time is leaving us behind_  
_Another week has passed_  
_And still I haven't laughed yet_  
_So tell me what your secret is?_  
_To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did _

_How can you just walk on by_  
_Without one tear in your eye?_  
_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_  
_Maybe that's just your way_  
_Of dealing with the pain_  
_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_  
_Like we never loved at all _

_Did you forget the magic?_  
_Did you forget the passion?_  
_Did you ever miss me_  
_Ever long to kiss me? _

_**Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all** _

_You, you never looked so good_

And the music slowed to a final stop, leaving Utau standing there, almost at the point of tears. She was heartbroken, which explained why Kukai's part was so miniscule. Utau had owned that song, had brought it to life, had used it to tug on every heart string in the room, including my own.

"We need to go." Utau said, staring at the digital clock displaying 7:45 in bright red numbers. "We should be long gone before the next group arrives." Before Ikuto arrives, I added mentally to her statement.

The crew obeyed wordlessly, cleaning up trash, sweeping the stage, and finally packing up and exiting. Utau turned to wave to Kukai, shoot me a glare that could have killed most living things, and disappeared through one of the exits on either side of the stage. I looked up, it was 7:55 and my group should be here any...oh, there they are now. They entered from the left, opposite of the door Utau had just used, and immediately began setting up.

It's amazing how long things take when you can do nothing about them. No one would let me help them, so I was left to chat with Kukai and wait for them to be done. At 7:20, I was finally given permission to begin my preparations onstage. Ikuto was over busily discussing something with Yaya, Kairi and Rima, I looked to Nagi, but he just shrugged and brushed it off. Ikuto joined me onstage five minutes later. We took no rehearsal. We decided to run it through once and see how it went, and cross our fingers it worked out. Two stools were placed directly across from each other, separated by a few feet, and we took our seats, ready to have a blind performance. This should be fun.

But then the music started, and I was lost in it almost immediately. Ikuto had made a good choice. First he sang:

_**Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night ****at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways **_

_**I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her**_

Then it was me with:

_I called you last night in the hotel_  
_Everyone knows but they won't tell_  
_But their half hearted smiles tell me_  
_Somethin' just ain't right_  
_I been waitin' on you for a long time_  
_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine_  
_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

_I put your picture away_  
_I wonder where you been_  
_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_  
_I put your picture away_  
_I wonder where you been_  
_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_

_**It was the same ole same "how have you been" **_

Then we finally came to a harmony:

**Since you been gone my worlds been dark & gray  
**  
_**You reminded me of brighter days**_

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay_

_I was headed to church_

_**I was off to drink you away **_

**I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way**

**I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home **

**I just called to say, I love you come back home.**

Everyone was laughing when I finished. I turned around, hoping to find the source of their amusement.

Well, it wasn't very hard since it was posted on the jumbo screen. They were pictures of me and Kukai, of Ikuto and Utau, but mostly, they were photos of me and Ikuto. I was gonna kill them, all four of them.

I got up, storming towards Ikuto, who was also on his feet now. I was going to murder him, I was going to massacre him. I was going to...slip in a puddle of water, and let him catch me? I don't know why there was water on the stage, it really shouldn't have been there. But it was, and I slipped in it, and Ikuto caught me. So now we're standing here, with our faces inches from each other, and my head spinning like a CD.

I heard the distinctive click of a camera. "Another shot for Yaya's Amuto collage!"

"What?" Rima asked, staring at the overly energetic girl.

"Yaya will tell Rima-tan later. Anyway, did Amu-tan like Yaya's pictures?"

I should probably wait until I'm coherent to answer that.

**MHD and Amu: (Still playing with Ikuto and Feather)**

**Miki: (face-palm) Please R and R**


	7. I Never Told You and Breakeven

**MHD: And then there were seven. Chapter seven is ready and raring to go. I'm not sure if that's spelled right, it's something I've often said but have never written. Anyway, this one took forever. It feels like the chapters get longer everytime I write. Anyway, before anyone gets mad, just remember that this story will have an Amuto ending, and that other _situations_ are sometimes necessary along the way.**

**Ikuto: (has already read chapter) I can't believe you leave her totally oblivious to my feelings, and then put her...**

**MHD: Hey, I know how it feels to love somebody who's totally oblivious, trust me. Well either that or A. He knows and doesn't care, B. He doesn't like me "that way," or C. He likes some other people better.**

**Ikuto: Shutting up now.**

**MHD: Thank You. Iru, would you do the honor?**

**Iru: Sure, MourningHisDoom does not own Shugo Chara, I Never Told You By Colbie Caillat, or Breakeven by the Script, or the other two songs mentioned in this chapter. Now, let's get this show on the road.**

The week flew by, and Friday afternoon came way before I was ready for it. I'd learned mine and Ikuto's duet so well I was almost confident that I could sing it backwards while juggling five lit torches. Like, if I could actually juggle lit torches, or just juggle period, but that's not really all that important right now.

My song, I was not so confident about. Oh, I had the lyrics well enough, and the tune was easy enough to sink into, and every one of the notes were easily in my range - which is actually a pretty good size – but I couldn't get the emotion right. When I sung the duet, Ikuto's voice, the pain there, the reality, the life he gave the song, made it so much easier to express emotions I'd never even felt. I would never admit that to anyone, but it was the honest truth. In my solo, I didn't have his abilities to hide behind, and loneliness or broken-heartedness wasn't something you could fake. I was totally sunk.

So here I was, in my dorm with Kukai – currently sitting on my bed - singing and re-singing the song, trying to somehow force the emotion, and ending up with an epic fail every time. I finished the song for the thirteenth time, I also ended up collapsing back onto my pale pink comforter. "I'm doomed." I said, finally giving up all hope of getting this right.

"I don't get it, Amu."  
"You don't get what?" I said, turning to look exasperatedly at his back, which was about the only angle I had in my current position.

"Well, I've seen you act before. Your amazing at it, even crying on command, but you can't get this one little song right?"

"I," I said, sitting up to look at his profile rather than his back, "I guess I've been barely scraping by all this time in romantic scenes."  
"Yeah, those always were your worst, but why did you have so much trouble? The scenes were simple enough."

"Simple enough if you've had experience with romance. But I haven't, ever, and now it's going to ruin my chances for this competition."

"Maybe some group will just suddenly drop dead and you won't have to worry about elimination." I leaned over to playfully nudge Kukai. He always knew what to say, and I was grateful for having him.

"Alright," I leaned over to tap replay on my iPod, "let's run this again."

Another group finished, one less group before I totally ruined my chances of winning, my groups chances of winning. Ikuto's chances of winning. Well, at least that one good thing came out of this whole predicament. I wasn't worried about him losing at all, it would be a good thing. I just had to keep _reminding_ myself of that, keep telling my self that I didn't care.

Speaking of which, where had that idiot disappeared to? Sure, we were the second to last group, followed only by Utau and Kukai, but we were on after two more groups, the first of which was starting it's performance now. I wandered around quickly, searching everywhere for him, until I finally came to a dimly lit area full of extra lights and other props. This place was full of dust, like no one had been back here for awhile.

Well, excluding the two figures who were back here now. If I was the betting kind, I'd be willing to put good money on the figure closest to me being Ikuto, and on the second figure most definetley not being someone who went to our school. Let me tell you this guy was huge, like bodyguard huge, like scary huge.

"Ikuto-sama, I was sent by your father. It is his request that you depart immediately after your performance tonight. I have the car ready to leave immediately after the final song." Even with the proper speech, this man's voice sent chills down my spine.

"It's to bad that you wasted the gas to come here, Hikaru, but as you know my father's summons have never effected me before, and they won't begin to now." Yes, that was definetley Ikuto, I could tell from the voice, the attitude, and the general annoyance the two caused me when put together.

"Sir, it is immensely important, even Kyoko-sama has requested your presence, she told me directly to make sure that you came with me this time." Kyoko? Who the heck was Kyoko?

"If it's really that important to her, I guess I really have no choice but to go. To drop everything, same as I always do, for her sake." And why did she have enough leverage to change Ikuto's mind the second her name was mentioned. Why did that small fact make me feel like I was about to start crying? Or was it the idea of Ikuto leaving that brought me tears? No, neither of those could have been it, I still hated Ikuto right? So why should him leaving bother me in the slightest? No, it had to be just all the dust here, starting to bother my eyes. That was the only logical solution, wasn't it?

"AMU HINAMORI, ON DECK PLEASE." I was shocked that there were speakers for the backstage P.A. system located even here. I was left no choice, I had to move quickly, or we would be disqualified before we really even started, so I ran.

Clumsiness is not a good quality to have when your in a dark, small, cluttered hallway. After my first few steps I kicked over what I hoped was an empty can, and I hit about three about five steps later. That's when I heard someone coming after me, and I assumed it was Ikuto. I kept pushing forward, even if this was one of my last chances, I really didn't want to see him. I thought I was finally out, or really close to the exit, since I could already see the bright lights of the main backstage area. Unfortunately, I didn't see a thin pole lying across the hallway, I stepped on it, and it rolled out from under me.

As I was falling back, my thoughts remained surprisingly clear. _I guess I really won't be able to perform today, it seems like fate is dead set against it anyway. It doesn't matter anyway, if Ikuto leaves, we'll be disqualified anyway. I wonder if I'll die, if anyone will realize I'm here, or if I'll just bleed out. I hope that, either way, I can't feel it. Maybe I should scream, so they'll know I'm here. Hmm, that's weird, I can't scream, that may be really bad. Either my minds started working really fast, or I'm falling really slow._

Just then, I stopped falling, but it wasn't the floor that I finally made contact with. The floor was cold, hard concrete, and whatever it was that I hit was warm and soft. I decided to open my eyes, and figure out if I had somehow gone straight to heaven, the only reason I could come up for not being in pain on the floor right now. I didn't find pearly gates or St. Peter, but instead I was uncomfortably close to Ikuto. Relief was evident on his face, which was easy to tell since it was only a few inches from mine. Oh, so Ikuto had caught me. IKUTO WAS HOLDING ME RIGHT NOW! In my mind I was having a freakout to end all freakouts, yet my face only continued to show the anger, sadness, and pain my former eavesdropping session had brought on.

The relief disappeared from Ikuto's face as soon as his eyes opened, he looked down to shoot me a glare that, to be honest, scared the heck out of me.

"Amu, I swear to you, if you ever scare me like that again, I'll personally kill you." I had never seen Ikuto this mad. I don't know why he was so worried, he would be leaving after this, so what happened to a group member wasn't going to affect him. I looked up into his face again, and behind the anger, I found honest worry. Then I realized that I really didn't _want_ to see his face right now. I stood up quickly, brushed myself off, and, careful to avoid the pole this time, I peeled out of there as fast as I could. I stopped eventually, right as I reached the "on deck" area. It wasn't much, actually it was only a small space near the curtain that was just out of the audiences view.

Kukai was there, waiting for me patiently as the preceding group began their duet. Like with every other time, he could tell from one look how I was feeling, how low and broken I felt. There wasn't really much time for a deep "feelings discussion", so he just came over and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders, assuring me that no matter what it was, everything would somehow be OK. As he was continuing with the soothing words, applause erupted outside as the music softly came to a stop. It was my turn now, and I was barely managing to hold back the tears. God, this made absolutely no sense.

"You need to go." Kukai said, shoving me gently towards the stage. I turned for one last glance at him. He offered me his signature goofy grin, as well as a thumbs up. I thanked my lucky stars that I had him here to help me sort through all these feelings, and I hoped that he could figure out what I couldn't seem to.

I looked out into the crowd, and I immediately regretted it. There were multiple signs, some held only a few feet away from the stage, with the word Amuto written across it and some sort of picture of me and, and...Ikuto. I prayed that I could begin singing soon, so I could lose myself in someone's pain rather than my own. And, as if attuned to my wishes, my musical cue came, and the words poured out.

_I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_  
_Like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

The tears started about here, but my voice stayed strong, refusing to break.

_And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you_

_I see your blue eyes_  
_Every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to_  
_When I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm alone with me_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

_And now,_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Can't believe that I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

_And now,_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Can't believe that I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you_

And just like that, it was over. I was engulfed in applause and shouts, yet I enjoyed none of it. I took a small bow, waved to everyone, and then quickly exited the stage.

Kukai was still waiting for me, and he welcomed me back wit a huge hug, and a laughing "At least you solved your song problem." I was really lucky to have a best friend who always had something good to say.

"Amu?" I was unlucky to have to come face to face with the last person I wanted to see right now. I cringed tighter into Kukai, and based on his reaction, he got the message.

"Um, dude, maybe you should just go perform, like, now." Yup, he got the message. And, to my astonishment, Ikuto listened. I turned my face back into Kukai's chest as the applause for him began, but I couldn't block out the song he was singing, from my ears or my heart.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

_What am I suppose to do_  
_When the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I suppose to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

_What am I gonna do_  
_When the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I suppose to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame_  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break_  
_No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

_What am I gonna do_  
_When the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I supposed to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_  
_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_  
_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_

I could not believe that he had brought more tears to my eyes, or that I still had to sing with him. But he did, and I did, so I forced myself out of Kukai's arms and onto the stage, attempting to wipe away some of my tears. I let my eyes roam quickly over his outfit. His white slacks were still pristine despite the dirt trap he had been in not so long ago, and his black button-down shirt was the same way. The front was plain, and unassuming, but even without having it currently in my sights, I knew the back was a different story. It was decorated with an ornate white cross, and delicate, red lines curling off from it in different directions. I hated how amazing he looked, and the fact that I just admitted he looked amazing.

I walked the rest of the way next to him, looking always at the crowd, offering the pageant style wave I so often used during performances. Then the music started, and the rest was a blur.

I spent all of Utau's song with Kukai, just standing in his arms, trying not to cry. I knew what her song was, Kukai had told me earlier it was "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus, I wasn't really all that fond of Miley's voice, but I knew Utau had a wonderful voice – which I would never actually tell her – and that she could pull this song off. The funny thing was, even though I was right next to the stage, I didn't hear anything. The music, the lyrics, the crowd, it was all lost in a sea of silence.

Unfortunately, me not hearing it didn't mean it didn't happen, and that Kukai didn't have to leave me for his performance. Again, I knew the song, It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade, I loved this song, I knew exactly what I _should_ have been hearing. Should, doesn't mean did. I couldn't hear anything, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran.

I'm sure plenty of people said something to me, I ran into enough to warrant some kind of vocalization, but I didn't hear anything. Maybe they didn't say anything, maybe they let me be, since odds are, they could see the tears streaming down my face. I didn't really stop to think about it, I just kept running, and running, and running, until my legs gave out from under me.

I ended up leaning against a wall, crying out my eyes out. Through the blurry mess the tears made of my vision, I managed to figure out that I was in a completely abandoned, completely silent – like I could tell if it wasn't – completely white hallway, and I was a mess.

I tried to wipe away my tears, but I finally gave up and decided to examine the remains of what used to be an amazing outfit. My black denim mini was rumpled and wrinkled and a complete disgrace, my white off-the-shoulders top wasn't much better, it was covered in tears, and the design on the front was shedding glitter everywhere. I absolutely refused to consider the mess my hair was in. I was totally ruined, and he had done it to me, he had brought me to this. Worst Saturday _Ever._

"...se me?" The voice sounded like I was surrounded by water, and the person was speaking from the surface, but it was sound. Real, honest to goodness sound. I turned to look up at the speaker, and was immediately shocked.

This guy looked amazing. He had blonde hair, and ruby eyes, he was dressed pretty casually, a black T-shirt and jeans pretty much made up his outfit, but he still looked really great. Finally he spoke again, his voice coming through slightly clearer.

"Are you OK, Hinamori-san?" I stared at him blankly for awhile before I finally managed: "H...how...d..do...you...know...m...my...n...na..name?" And it was even more pathetic than it sounds. I realized that I wasn't really crying anymore, just having, um, I guess you could call them dry sobs, so I decided to wipe away the remainder of my tears with my arm.

"Everyone knows your name, especially after that performance." He said offering a dazzling smile. "Oh, I'm Tadase by the way, I'm a junior, like you. I didn't make it in the contest, so I'm helping out a friend backstage today."

"Oh." I said, still staring into his eyes, "Um, what department are you in?"

" I'm a performing student, too." How did I not know this guy? "Anyway," he continued "the reason I came over here, Hinamori-san, was to ask if, if, if you would go to a violin concert with me tomorrow?" Uh, heck yeah! A cute, sweet, kind, guy, asking me out, definetley sounds like a good thing to me.

"Amu." I said, offering him my best attempt at a smile right now.

"What?" he said, looking slightly confused, tilting his head slightly to the side in the cutest way ever.

"If your taking me on a date tomorrow, you should call me Amu." He offered me another amazing smile.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Amu. Wait, do you want me to walk you back to the main stage area? I have a little time before I'm needed..." It sounded like not enough time the way he said it, but I was really glad he was sweet enough to offer anyway. I turned him down quickly, and went off as soon as he offered to pick me up at noon tomorrow outside my dorm.

I walked off towards one of the multiple exits, deciding to wait for Kukai by his bike. Just my luck, guess who was walking out the same exit. Your options are:

A. The Queen of England

B. Bigfoot

C. Justin Beiber

D. Rhianna

E. Ikuto

For those of you who guessed E congratulations, you were right. For those of you who wish it was A-D, join the club. Ikuto walked out without a glance back at anything he was leaving behind, the school, his life, me. He just let Hikaru guide him out, and then, in a burst of night air, he was gone.

**MHD: I apologize, and just so you know, I was tempted to cut my fingers off when I was writing that. Well, that's about it. Iru?**

**Iru: R&R, NOW!**


	8. Grenade and Two is Better Than One

**MHD: Sorry I've kinda been MIA for awhile guys. I've been really busy and I didn't have much time to write. And it will be like that sometimes. But this is finished now and I hope you enjoy it. So, go ahead Musashi.**

**Musashi: MourningHisDoom does not own Shugo Chara or Grenade by Bruno Mars, or Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift, and her admitting so is LOyal to the way of the Samurai. Let the chapter BEGIN.**

I pirouetted in front of the full body mirror I kept in my room, admiring my outfit from every angle I possibly could. But, unfortunately for a specific unknowing victim, my opinion was most definetley not enough for this date.

"What about this one Kukai?" I asked. Looking at the poor, immensely bored boy laying across my bed, with hands behind his head and eyes locked on the ceiling.

"It's great, Amu, just like the 14 other outfits were." He didn't bother to sit up, or even attempt to look at me. He had lost interest in this a long time ago.

"At least make an effort to look at it Kukai, this is important to me." He finally sat up, sliding over to the edge of my bed, and motioned for me take the spot next to him. I obeyed willingly enough, plopping down and bouncing back up just a bit from the sheer force I hit the bed with. Well, that made me feel fat. Kukai wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer so that, almost by instinct, I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I could feel the muscles in his arm, and I knew how hard he worked to keep up those muscles. I had spent time with him in the gym before, and he was so incredibly serious it made me respect his normal goofiness even more.

It seemed like he was serious now, too. His shoulders were square and his jaw was set; his arm, however, remained gentle across my shoulder.

"Amu, if this guy, if any guy, ever thinks he's too good for you, not only would I make sure that he knew how wrong he was, I would break his face in so many places that it would be impossible for him to forget. Yup, I had a freaking awesome best friend, and everyone else had every right to be jealous of me.

"Have I told you lately how awesome you are?"

"Not enough for it to bother me." And Kukai was back to his usual goofy self, which I took as permission for me to get up and finish getting ready for my date.

When noon rolled around, I was ready, make-up done, hair curled, and outfit decided on. Well, OK, it was technically only 11:50, but it was close enough to get my heart pounding, and to make me as nervous as I could possibly be. I reached down to smooth my aqua, black, and white plaid mini. I had ended up deciding on outfit number fifteen in the end, and I had coordinated my makeup to match it, hopefully. But, I still wasn't content with my appearance. I reached down to pull a small hair off my solid black sweater vest, smoothed out the collar of the white blouse underneath it, and further loosened the tie I wore that so perfectly coordinated with my skirt.

I was glad to see Tadase pull up a full five minutes before he was supposed, because if he had actually waited until twelve, I would have lost my nerve and gone inside. But he was here, in a very nice, very sleek, black 2009 Dodge challenger. Yes, I speak car, fear my amazing auto knowledge.

Tadase stepped out and opened my door for me, and let me tell you, it was a good thing he was fast, since I would have just gotten in by myself if he didn't beat me over there. But he did, and, to be honest, I didn't mind all that much.

There wasn't any silence as we drove. He asked me about my favorite bands, my favorite songs, things like that, and answered immediately after I returned the question. His pace going there was normal, reaching the current speed-limit at the maximum, but it felt slow to me. For some reason, I just kept flashing back to the ride with Ikuto. I remembered how we had soared over the pavement, how my adrenaline had been racing, how my arms had tightened around him with each bump or swerve. I tensed up just a little when I recalled it, but it was a happy memory for me, I had secretly enjoyed myself. Until the incident.

The ride just went on like that, for about, I don't know, it felt like an eternity, but the clock assured me that we reached the concert hall in a modest ten minutes. I was grateful to get out, managing to beat Tadase by opening the door as soon as he parked. I, as much as I didn't want to admit it, was ready to get inside and begin the concert. I felt so formal around Tadase. He was sweet as heck, but I couldn't relax around him. I didn't feel like me at all. This date was careful and concise, almost planned in a way. I wasn't sure anyone could salvage this afternoon, and we had just walked inside the concert hall.

Another twenty minutes passed with just us talking. The conversation drifted between school and the competition. It turned out that Tadase was in one of my music classes, and that his group had shot their video for the competition right before ours. Tadase spoke ever so quietly, never raising his voice above a normal tone. Finally, as if sensing the stress building at a very rapid rate inside my stomach, the lights dimmed, and the show was ready to begin.

"We are very proud to introduce the famous Bella Notte violin quartet. We ask that you please silence all cellphones and pagers, refrain from the use of any video or audio recording, as well as the use of flash photography. Now please, enjoy the show." Thank you random announcer guy, with a strangely familiar voice, I will enjoy the show. But, seriously, that voice was _really_ familiar. Right, focus Amu, show, not mysterious and very hot announcer voice. _Focus_. The red curtain rose to a small amount of polite applause. Now, maybe I could...Oh my gosh, that one guy looked like he could be Ikuto's brother. Wow, I can not focus tonight, but, seriously that guy could have totally been Ikuto's twin.

I tried to focus on the show, tried to pick out individual composers, anything to keep my mind of how much that guy reminded me of Ikuto, and how I wouldn't see Ikuto ever again. The show was beautiful, and incredibly diverse. They played everything from Bach to Allegri, Chopin to Flotow, and... well, I'd mention more, but I sound like enough of a geek already. Like I said, the show was amazing, until right at the very end.

"And now," said Ikuto's twin, stepping up to one of the microphones placed in various places on the stage, "it is my pleasure to welcome my son, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." God, if I had been drinking anything right then, I would have spit it on the head of the guy in front of me. The other violinists left the stage, and the lights dimmed, and there, alone under a single spotlight, stood the bane of my existence. He pulled his violin into position, and began his solo.

That's when I recognized the announcers voice as Ikuto's. Wait, I had said _he_ had a hot voice? Oh, Lord I think I'm gonna throw up. But I did miss him, no, scratch that, I meant that I still wanted to kill him, or, avoid him at all costs so he couldn't ruin my date. Well, I'd have to make my choice eventually. There was a reception in the lobby in twenty minutes, and as another announcer enthusiastically told us after Ikuto's performance, we would be joined by _all _of the performers. Great, just great.

Outside in the lobby, I realized how completely under dressed I was. Every other girl there was in a cocktail dress, and every male was in a suit or something. Even Tadase was wearing a nice jacket. Gosh, if I was the type of person to care about what others thought of me, I would have felt awful. But I'm not. I walked around like I owned the place, and I let them stare. That is, until Ikuto came out, with a gorgeous girl on his arm. Then, the only thing I did is avoid him and wish we could leave.

Avoiding him wasn't very hard. He mainly just spoke to the girl he had come in with, standing alone with her in the corner, being as anti-social as ever, his attention entirely on his "date." Well, for the like twenty minutes he was there, anyway. After that he just left the girl and disappeared. It's not like I was watching him or anything...I was just, waiting until I didn't have to see him again. Yup, that's it.

So, with him out of the way, I just stood in the corner and watched the party quietly. Tadase was drifting among the crowd, talking to a few people I assumed he knew. He came over every five minutes to invite me to join him, which left me constantly repeating, "No, I'm fine, enjoy yourself. I'm really not the social type." Or some other variation in that ball-park. Well, until I got kidnapped.

Ha, bet you weren't expecting that one! Well, it happened. I stepped out into the hallway, I was lifted up, thrown over someone's shoulder and carried further away from the party. Should I have screamed or tried to escape? Yes. Did I? Of course not. I was frozen stiff with fear. So the score currently stands at kidnapper – one and Amu – zero. Great.

Next thing I know, I hear the click of a door opening and I'm take into... a very tastefully decorated dressing room? Yeah, not really what I was expecting either.

"You're excused Hikaru." Well that would explain how far off the ground I was, and the fact that I was staring at a big wall of very tastefully chosen suit fabric for most of my "trip."

"Yes, Ikuto-sama." And like that I was set on the ground and I heard the door close behind me. So what did I do, I bolted towards it.

"It's locked from the outside Amu. You're stuck." No, I'm screwed, and stuck. I turned to face him, offering him my "I'm really pissed face." He stood up from the recliner he was sitting in - one of the many comfy seat located around the room. I finally managed to catch the fact that the radio was on, the announcer proudly introducing Bruno Mars' newest song, "Grenade"

_Easy come, easy go_  
_That's just how you live, oh_  
_Take, take, take it all,_  
_But you never give_  
_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

_Had your eyes wide open,_  
_Why were they open?_  
_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,_  
_Cause what you don't understand is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain,_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_  
_But you won't do the same_

"Um, can you turn that song of? It's really not one of my favorites, I just feel awful for him."

"Irony much." Well, I think that's what he said, I couldn't really tell since he turned it up louder. Yeah real mature. I walked over and unplugged the boombox he was using. I was ready to go, and he was stalling. For the love of God, boy, get a move on.

"Why did you have me brought here Ikuto?"

"You weren't gonna come see me on your own."

"Like you care anyway. You're ditching us for this." I gestured around at his dressing room.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going on tour with... with your father?"  
"Nope, it was just for one show, for this show. I'll be in class on Monday, sitting as close to you as I possibly can." Gosh he's annoying, but... wait... he's... coming back... he's not leaving. OK, I'll admit it, I couldn't help myself, I ran up and through my arms around his neck.

"OK, OK, " he said easing me, with my now very red face, gently off his neck, "if your that grateful, then you can do me a favor." Um, yeah, that sentence had me seriously worrying. He walked over to one of the corners of the room and pulled out... a giant shot-gun, no, just kidding, it was a beautiful Alvarez acoustic guitar. He offered me a smile and a "I missed most of your performance yesterday, think I can get an encore?" which almost immediately had me smiling right back at him. But it wasn't my song he started strumming, after having sat down and gotten situated with his back against the back wall, it was another song I knew, and, since I loved it so much, I sang a soft duet with him.

**_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey  
You know this could be something _**

**_'Cause everything you do and words you say_**  
**_You know that it all takes my breath away_**  
**_And now I'm left with nothing_**

**_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**  
**_And maybe two is better than one_**  
**_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_**

**_When you already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
When you already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one _**

**_I remember every look upon your face_**  
**_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_**  
**_You make it hard for breathing_**

**_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_**  
**_I think of you and everything's okay_**  
**_I'm finally now believing_**

**_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**

**_I remember what you wore on the first day_**  
**_You came into my life and I thought, hey_**

**_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**  
**_And maybe two is better than one_**  
**_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_**  
**_And you thought that it got me coming undone_**

**_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_**  
**_'Cause baby, two is better than one_**  
**_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_**  
**_But I figured out with all that's said and done_**  
**_Two is better than one, two is better than one_**

I'm not really sure when, but at some point I had wondered towards him, and ended-up sliding down next to him. Now, he could have been a gentleman and ignored this fact, or he could have taken advantage of the situation. Guess which one he did?

If you've been paying attention at all to this story, you probably guessed right, or, to be honest, if you understand the minds of many teen-age males you probably guessed right. The point is everyone who guessed right guessed number two. Right then and there, Ikuto leaned over and kissed me. Yup, that makes three times for those of you keeping track. Now, I didn't have much time to respond to this, mainly because what felt like a second after he broke the kiss he had pulled me to my feet, dragged me over, unlocked the door, opened it, shoved me out, and shut and locked it behind me. As I felt my face heat up, I pondered how many different shades of red the human face could turn, and if Ikuto was even half as embarrassed as I was.

**MHD: I have nothing to say, so Musashi?**

**Musashi: Rate and Review, as respect is another part of the Samuri code.**

**MHD: Ok, I have one thing to say, the Samurai code totally rocks.**


	9. Lucky and Take Me or Leave Me

**MHD: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Computers screwed up, Internet on the fritz, writing assesment, hip-hop, school, and other activities have a tendancy to do that to me. I really am doing my best to get these done, but the choreography slows it down a lot. I figure most of this out myself, and it's time-consuming to go through and plan out both parts. Right, um so, Dia?**

**Dia: Mourning his doom does not own Shugo Chara, Lucky By Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat, or Take Me or Leave Me from Rent the Broadway Musical. Please enjoy the story.**

_(Ikuto P.O.V)_

_Nice going dude _I thought as my back slid down the closed door _way to make a complete fool of yourself. _Why the hell had she gotten so close to me? My self control was limited as it was, and that proximity was pushing it for even the strongest willed man. Now she was ticked off at me, and that's not even considering the fact that I had shoved her out right after. I am totally screwed. Greeeeeeeeat. And that wasn't even the freaking worst part, I was going to have to see her at school tomorrow. _Well, _I stood up and brushed myself off, _I could call in a favor with the chairman, besides Kyoko had been begging to see the campus since she got here._ I stepped over towards the phone and dialed the number I had learned after my constant and very odd reasons to use it.

(_Amu P.O.V.)_

I wandered threw the silent halls towards the chairman's office, wondering what was so incredibly important that he had drawn me out of classes for the entire day. I wasn't complaining though, mainly because this not only meant that I wouldn't have to talk to Ikuto, but that I could avoid the awkward discussions with Tadase about last night's date, and the fact that although Tadase was incredibly sweet, I had felt it lacking in some way.

I finally came to the ornate doors of the chairman's office, laughing, once again, at how over the top this man could be. The doors looked more like something you would find leading into a palace ballroom. As I examined the tall white doors, at least twenty-five feet tall, (the hallway roof had to be brought up a good bit to make room for them) leafed with pure gold over raised ornate carvings, inlaid with fancy sapphires (which basically means rainbow gemstones, including rubies which are basically just red fancy sapphires) I realized how completely out of place they were. I pulled them open using the ornate brass rings hanging from the mouth of a beautiful brass lion (once again, way over the top), and quietly entered into the chairman's office

Well, I was quiet until I saw the boy sitting across from the chairman. "Hikaru, is that you?"  
"No, it's your other incredibly good-looking best-friend." He smiled as he stood up and embraced me.

" Oh, okay, is that you Kukai?." I stepped back to look him over as he laughed at my joke, he had the same incredibly bright blue eyes and jet black hair as I remembered from our long childhood together. He was still a head taller than me, and still had his incredibly perfect dimpled smile, and cute nose. He was still gorgeous enough to be the model he had once been.  
"Nice one Amu, so are you gonna show me around or not?"

1*10^7 questions later, (that's scientific notation for 10,000,000, because I'm just that smart.) Hikaru and I were sitting under a low-hanging weeping willow, an infamous make-out spot on campus because of its low-hanging branches and incredible ability to hide anyone under it from viewing by anyone outside.  
"So, does Kukai know that your here yet?"

"Yep, I called him last night to get all the details I could on your _date._"

"Oh, he told you about that?"

"Yeah, but not enough about it, so are you gonna tell me of your own free will, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" Considering the dirt he had on me, I figured it was probably better to just tell him.

" Well, he took me to a violin concert, he drove me home, and he kissed me goodnight." I ignored the flash of anger that passed over Hikaru's face at the last part and continued with my story, "It was sweet, but it wasn't a go home and gush to Kukai about every detail kind of first date, and I don't think there will be a second." He seemed happier now, all the storm clouds gone from his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry you couldn't have a better first kiss."

"That, that wasn't my first kiss."

"What do you..."

"Aw, are you talking about me again, Amu?" Ikuto slipped through the willows long, thin branches.  
"Well, you know what they say about eaves-droppers."

"They never hear well of themselves." Said another girl, slipping in behind Ikuto. She had waist-length blonde hair and emerald green eyes. I recognized her as Ikuto's date from the party.  
"Right, um, Amu, I'd like for you to meet Kyoko."

"A pleasure." I said, offering a fake smile that had taken years of practice, otherwise, I'm sure I would have been grimacing. "And this," I gestured to Hikaru, "is one of my best friends, Hikaru."

"Hello." Kyoko said, smiling politely.

"'Sup?" Ikuto was not as kind, tension and mistrust obvious on his face as he extended a hand to Hikaru.  
"Not much." Hikaru said, taking the hand Ikuto offered him. What he did next was definetley not something the sweet, caring Hikaru from my childhood would have done, he pulled Ikuto to the ground the second he had a firm grasp on his hand.  
"Um," I said, standing up and brushing myself off, "maybe we should head to the practice room, Kairi will be mad if we're late.

"No problem." Hikaru said as he stood up and carelessly through an arm around my shoulders, "I can't wait to meet little Ichigo's friends anyway."  
"Strawberry?" Ikuto asked, turning to smirk at me from the ground. I tried not to blush from embarrassment at Hikaru's old nickname for me.  
" Aw, don't call me that Hika-chan." Yeah, I know your embarrassing name too, Hikaru.  
"OK, lovebirds, we really should get going." Ikuto stood up and grabbed his girlfriend's, as I've decided she is, hand. "C'mon, Kyoko." I followed behind them quietly, trying to ignore my growing irritation with each step we took.

"Your late." Kairi was obviously irritated with us.

"I'm sorry." I said as Hikaru pulled me closer into his side. It felt oddly reminiscent of when we were younger and he had to protect me from all the play-ground bullies. I pulled away from him, because this wasn't preschool anymore, and I was perfectly capable of protecting myself. "I have an excuse though, I was..."  
"Showing around Hikaru Yasuda, your childhood friend, on the Chairman's orders" Seriously Kairi, make yourself more creepy, why don't you?  
"Yeah, um, so, anyway," I said, trying to pretend like I wasn't totally creeped out, "what's this weeks theme?"  
"Well, it's a double theme week."

"What do you mean, class prez?" Yaya asked, jumping from her seat and directly in front of me.  
"Well..."

"It means we're on the same team this week." Kukai said as he threw the door open and entered the room with the rest of his team following directly behind him.  
"Kukai!" I ran over and threw my arms around his neck, "This is going to be amazing!"

"Calm down, Ichigo." I released my hold on Kukai as Hikaru used my embarrassing nick-name for the second time that day.  
"Can Yaya-tan call Amu-tan, Ichigo too?" Yaya asked offering me a pair of what I was sure were her best doe eyes.  
"I love you Yaya, really, I do, but I swear to you I will send you to the pits of hell if you ever call me that. Hikaru is pushing his luck as it is."  
"Amu-tan is so scary!" Yaya said, running over to hide herself behind Nagi, who was currently seated opposite of us.  
"Yaya-san, your embarrassing yourself again." Nagi said, looking down at her in a way that fell somewhere between embarrassed and amused.  
"Your friend is cute, Amu." Rima said, as blunt as ever.  
"Thanks." Hikaru said, offering a polite nod, acting like this was normal for him. Hey, maybe it was, after all, I hadn't seen him since fall break, and we were both kinda busy lately, like to busy to call each other or text. Yeah, it was pretty sad.  
"Enough about Amu's friend, cute or …..well anyway." Utau said, gawking only slightly at Hikaru. "This week is Broadway musicals, which means expressionism, which means Amu is gonna need some major help.  
"Oh really, I am?" I approached her so that we were face to face, and she was we within punching distance.

" You better hide your kids, hide your wives and hide your husbands, 'cause it's about to get ugly up in here." Kukai said, slowly backing, just like everyone else in the room, as far away from me and Utau as he possibly could. Smart move.  
"Nagi." I said, trying, and ultimately failing at trying not to bark at my innocent team-mate.  
"Yes, Amu?" I turned and, after making sure he was looking, pulled my iPod out of my pocket and tossed it to him.

"There's a play-list on there called HAK, all caps, plug it in and hit play."

"You got it Amu." he said, turning to immediately follow my orders, most likely from fear of my wrath if he didn't.  
"Sit down bottle blonde, and enjoy the show." Oh yes, that definetley got her. I strolled over to the teachers desk, hopping up to sit on the end of it, incredibly grateful for the fact that it was still here, as it would make what I was about to do that much easier. Hikaru came to sit next to me right as the music began. Hikaru started off:

_Do you here me?_

He leaned over, wrapping an arm across my shoulders, and pulling me closer.

_I'm talking to you_

I slid out from under his arm, walking over to the closest window on the left wall. I stared out at the bright blue sky, enjoying the feeling a warm sunbeam was casting across my face.

_Across the water, _

_across the deep blue ocean,_

He walked over and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, pulling me back into his toned chest.

_Under the open sky,_

_Oh my baby, and I'm trying._

He swayed us back and forth. I remembered that it was him who had originally suggested that we do this song. I had performed it with both him and Kukai, once at a private show we had out on, and once at a showcase put on by The Fortune Corporation. I still didn't know why Hikaru had been so insistent on doing this song, or why he was so excited when me and Kukai had agreed. I smiled slightly as my part came up.

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams**_

_**I feel your whisper, across the sea**_

I turned slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck, his still fully encircling my waist. We swayed slowly.

_I** keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard.**_

I laid my head gently on his shoulder, sinking slowly into the song.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**OooOooOooOoOooo**

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_(They don't know how long it takes)_

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye **

_(Every time we say goodbye)_

**I wish we'd had one more kiss.**

**I'll wait for you I promise you**

**I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

I let him pull me trough spins and twirls, guiding me through a row of steps, until I finally "broke" the hold he had on me, and we began the most fun part of the dance. I began to hide behind different people, basically playing a game of chase with Hikaru.

**Lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

_And so I'm sailing, through the sea_

_To an island, where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

He stopped then, standing with his arms crossed, acting angry with me. I stepped closer to him slowly, his back being turned to me made sneaking up on him a lot easier, even though he knew I was coming, it still had the same effect.

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_**Through the breezes, through the trees**_

I stepped up and lightly tapped his shoulder, he didn't turn to look at me, so I did it again. He turned to look at me, only smiling a little bit, still trying to look angry.

_**You move so pretty, you're all I see**_

_**As the world keeps spinning round**_

I hugged him around the neck, and he again grabbed my waist spinning me around with him trough the next line.

_**You hold me right here right now**_

We went back to twirling and stepping through the chorus.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where****I have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home some day**

**OooOooOOoooOooOoooO**

**OoooooOOOooOooooooO**

We ended up back in an embrace, staring into each other's eyes. He let me go and returned to his seat.

"That was...OK, but Hikaru did most of the work, and it wasn't exactly synced with the words. I still say you need help."

"Just wait." I said, trying to make it through the song delay without punching her. Thank about every deity ever proclaimed that the song started when it did, or I swear I wouldn't have made it. I decided that playing around with her ex-boyfriend and partner was a better way to get back at her anyway.

"I think we've seen enough." Wow, Ikuto sounded really ticked off. I watched as his girlfriend gently patted his shoulder and then returned to folding them on her lap.

I walked behind Ikuto, waiting through the musical prelude. I strutted in front of him and sat down on his lap. I leaned back against his chest, turning to lock my eyes with his. He was surprised, and I was enjoying it immensely. My cue finally came, and I continued to stare at him.

_Every single day I walk down the street_

I sat up, stretching my arms over my head, and rolling my wrists as I brought them down. I stood up.

_I hear people say "Baby, so sweet."_

I placed my left hand on my right shoulder, dragging it slowly across my chest to my left shoulder, where I flicked it out to the side twice to emphasize the "so sweet."

_Ever since puberty, _

_everybody stares at me_

I strutted back behind Ikuto, wrapping my arms around his neck, placing my head on his shoulder.

_Boys, girls, I can't help it baby._

I leaned my head left and right, finally standing up and walking back in front of Ikuto. Yeah, this song involved a lot of walking.

_So be kind and _

_don't lose your mind_

_Just remember_

_That I'm your baby._

I lay one of my hands on each of his shoulders, leaning in until my lips were n inch from his. I pulled away and ran to the center before the next line started.

_Take me for what I am_

I threw out my arms.

_Who I was meant to be_

I placed both my hands over my then it was back on Ikuto's lap.

_And, if you give a damn,_

I wrapped my left arm around his neck, my right fell across my stomach.

_Take me baby,_

I looked in his eyes and my voice was total surrender. I swear, the look on his face was worth a life-time of Christmas presents. Weird, I could see his girlfriend over his shoulder, and she didn't seem very jealous, must be a side-effect of dating Ikuto. I decided that I must have been right because Utau was also in my line of sight, and despite her usual, well, Utau-ness, she seemed pretty cool. Like, not jealous at all cool.

_Or leave me._

I stood up and looked over my shoulder at Ikuto with a look of pure disdain. Yeah, I so owned him. I returned to the middle of the room.

_Take me baby or leave me._

I pulled of my thin black jacket, tossing it quickly to Rima, who caught it without the slightest problem.

_A tiger in a cage,_

I made my "tiger claws" and "scratched."

_Can never see the sun._

I spun around with my arms stretched to the side

_This diva needs her stage!_

I threw my hands to the sky.

_Baby, let's have fun._

I walked over and pulled Hikaru from his seat.

_You are the one I choose,_

_folks would kill to fill your shoes._

Hikaru took me in his arms and spun me once, wrapping and arm around my waist and resting one hand at the back of my head, leaning forward to begin"the dip" as we had always called it.

_You love the limelight,_

_too, now baby._

By the time we were finished, my head was practically on the floor, and my legs could have easily passed for one straight line.

_So be mine and don't waist my time_

I got down on mt knees as soon as Hikaru pulled me up and released me,

_crying "Oh, Honey Bear, _

_are you still my-my-my_

_baby?"_

I folded my hands and lifted them over my head, pulling them slightly forward. Then I stood up.

_Take me for what I am,_

One of the hands I through out this time blocked Hikaru's face.

_Who I was meant to be,_

He pushed it down and leaned over to look at me skeptically.

_and, if you give a damn,_

_Take me baby_

I turned and placed one hand on either side of his head, pulling my face as close to his as it had been to Ikuto's.

_or leave me!_

I released and he fell back, landing on his butt. He sat there, looking at me, for a few seconds before he got up and returned to his seat.

_No way can I be_

_What I'm not._

I strutted over to Kukai.

_But hey, don't you want_

_your girl hot?_

I struck a pose as he stood up to join me as my third (and last) dance partner, as well as as my first vocal partner. Even though this was originally written for me and one person, I was still happy with the results so far. It was time for my grand finale.

_Don't fight, don't lose your head._

_'Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

I walked over and stood before him, hands on my hips.

_Who?_

_Who's in your bed?_

He stood up.

_Kiss Pookie._

I smiledand touched a finger to my lips after I spoke my last line.

_**It won't work.**_

He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

_**I look before I leap.**_

_**I love margins and discipline.**_

He placed both of his hands before him in a slow down gesture, shaking his head slowly.

_**I make lists in my sleep,**_

_**Baby, what's my sin?**_

He pulled me close to him, but I shrugged him off, sauntering away.

_**Never quit, I follow through.**_

_**I hate mess but I love you.**_

He quickly stepped in front of me, gently caressing my cheek. For the second time this song, I caught sight of Utau's expression, and she looked a thousand times more jealous now than she did when I was with Ikuto. I filed that away somewhere in my head, saving it to inform Kukai of later.

_**What to do with my impromptu baby?**_

I swatted his hand away.

_**So be wise, **_

_**'cause this boy satisfies.**_

_**You got a prize, so don't compromise.**_

_**You're one lucky baby.**_

He took my hand and spun me under his arm once, proceeding to spin me in and back out before releasing me. I walked away, completely uninterested

_**Take me for what I am**_

He placed a hand on my left shoulder.

_(a control freak?)_

I turned to look at him and then turned away in disdain.

_**Who I was meant to be**_

Other hand, other shoulder.

_(A snob yet over-attentive?)_

Again, pretty much the same concept, just on the other side.

_**And if you give a damn**_

He placed a hand on my shoulder and spun me around.

_(A loveable droll geek!)_

I watched him, acting angry now.

_**Take me baby,**_

_**or leave me**_

He gestured to himself, and then pushed me away.

_(an anal retentive!)_

I practically yelled at him, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

**That's it.**

He turned on me and we pointed a finger at each other, circling slowly.

_**The straw that breaks my back.**_

He pointed to himself with his thumb and then continued the "pointing circle"

**I quit**

_Unless you take it back_

I shook my finger at him and then I to returned to our circle.

_**Women**_

_(Men)_

We said, drooping our hands in surrender and speaking at the same time as each other.

**What is it about them?**

We shrugged.

**Can't live with them**

**or without them.**

We gestured both hands broadly out to either side.

**Take me for what I am**

We threw our arms out.

**Who I was meant to be**

We pulled them back and placed them on our chests.

**And, if you give a damn,**

**take me baby, **

We walked in and pulled each other close.

**or leave me.**

We released each other.

_Take me baby, take me or_

I placed both my hands on his chest and pulled my face, my lips, to within a centimeter of his.

_La-la-la-la-leave me_

I pushed him off.

**Take me baby or leave me**

We slowly began to walk away, backwards.

**Guess I'm leaving.**

We gave one final angry glare to the other.

**I'm gone!**

We stormed to the edge of the circle and the song stopped. The circle, well, the circle minus Utau, burst into applause. Utau was totally silent, and that counted as a victory for me.

**MHD: Hope it was good enough to make up for the wait. (suddenly gets hit in head ny a potato) What the... ow... Where the heck did that come from?**

**Dia: (sweat-drop) Please rate and review.**


	10. DISCONTINUED! with an Addition

**I am sorry to announce that I am suspending work on this story, possibly even discontinuing it. It's gotten to the point where I dread writing chapters, and that is going to hinder me from providing my best work. I may put up an occasional chapter now and then, but I wouldn't look forward to too much. I apologize once again.**

**-Mourning His Doom**

**P.S. New story on , if you don't hate me to much, look it up. It's Called "Dear Jason A Sample" I like it, and my name is still Mourning His Doom, as a salute to a big crush of mine and a huge inspiration who left me this year, as well as a new crush who I still don't know about. Cross your fingers for me, and know that I love you all.**


End file.
